Bubble, Bubble Fun and Trouble
by Lily Anne Olson
Summary: A fan fiction dedicated to Miss Hardbroom and the Chief Wizard Helibore, mainly because I was tired of reading crossovers between Harry Potter and The Worst Witch. My first Fan Fic!
1. Chapter 1

_I am not Jill Murphy, none of these characters belong to me,except Lilith (who makes a later appearance.)_

* * *

Chapter 1 

Mildred gazed at the beautiful view from her window. The fast moving river looked so inviting on this especially warm spring day, last time she was here she had to tie her broom as well as Miss Hardbroom's broom to Algernon's boat to keep it from going overboard with Tabby and the unconscious HB onboard. She as well as Maud and Enid were few of the lucky ones during that last blast of a winter storm. The weight of the wet snow on the aging castle's roof caused a portion of it to cave in leaving a small wing of the castle inhabitable. They needed a place to stay while Mr Blossom fixed the damage and Algernon had graciously opened his manor once again to them. The only thing wrong with the picture was that Miss Hardbroom was also put out by the snow's weight as well as Ethel and Drusilla. The six of them had to live with each other for the next week, if they didn't kill each other first.

The trip hadn't gone as smoothly as planned right from the start. First Mildred had tripped over Ethel's bag and knocked her down, accidentally of course. Then Ethel gave Mildred a frightful spell of sneezing in the middle of her flight causing her to weave all over the place on her broomstick causing her to almost fall off, until HB noticed and made Ethel reverse the spell. Now Mildred could tell that Ethel was seething with anger as Mildred and her friends got first pick of the beds, naturally they picked the ones near the window. HB stood to see what beds they picked to make sure no one tried to take the others beds after the initial pick, she was trying her very best to nip any fights before they would even begin.

"Come on Millie." Maud said noticing the steely look Ethel shot towards them, "Lets go outside and see how cold the river is." Mildred followed her friends past Ethel and Drusilla. HB had disappeared before them and was out of ear shot, Ethel seized the chance, "Why not go for a long swim Mildred, maybe if I'm lucky you won't come back."

"No one is that lucky Ethel." Drusilla chimed.

"See if you can try to grow up a little while we are here." Enid said as she strolled past them. Ethel watched fuming as the trio left.

Once they were comfortably beside the river the girls kicked off their shoes and soaked their feet in the cool water, it was still too cold to go swimming but they enjoyed the refreshing icy waters, especially since HB made them walk the rest of the way after Ethel's sneezing spell on Mildred.

"How can she walk in those heels in that muck?" Maud asked to no one in particular.

"My boots were caked with muck after all that walking my feet felt like they weighed a hundred pounds." Mildred complained as she rubbed life back into her tired feet.

"It doesn't matter now, here we are in this paradise away from that stuffy school and no lessons for a week!" Enid splashed her friends with a swift kick in the water.

"We may be away from the rest of the school, Enid, but that doesn't mean your on vacation," The girls turned and looked up at HB standing right behind them looking displeased, "I should think the water is still far too cold, I will not have three girls ill in their beds for a week." Mildred and Maud pulled their feet out of the water then started to dry them off with the hem of their skirts, HB sighed impatiently and materialized a towel for each girl. Enid left her feet a second longer before pulling them out and drying them off. Once the girls had replaced their footwear HB disappeared in her personal cloud of purple smoke.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Mildred asked her friends. Maud shrugged, "We could go for a walk." She suggested.

"Oh Maud we spent all day walking, if I walk any more my feet will fall off!" Enid protested.

"Let's just go unpack the rest of our things before it's time to eat." Mildred suggested. The others agreed and they made their way towards the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I hope you won't mind Miss Hardbroom." Algernon sounded worried, "It's just that the Chief Wizard always comes here around this time, I was certain I put that in my letter to Miss Cackle." he placed a steaming cup of tea down in front of her.

"You did not." She stated. Looking up over his glasses at her Algernon rubbed his hands together, "Well at least you'll have more company to help you enjoy your stay." he stood up and moved away from her.

"I'm not here to enjoy myself." Turning he offered her a cream puff, she ignored his offer, "The girls and I are here because we needed a place to stay while our wing and the spare rooms were repaired." She took a sip of her tea, and placed it gently back on the saucer held in her other hand. Algernon watched her, he could almost guess what reaction the Chief Wizard would have upon learning she was here. His temper was quick and explosive, while Constance was able to hide her anger and dissatisfaction. A very patient woman he thought and nodded at the same time, quickly he looked away when he noticed she was looking at him annoyed.

"I hope the girls will be pleased with dinner," He said changing the subject, grabbing nine plates he began to set the table, "We are having roast chicken, baby potatoes, carrots and cherry pie for dessert," he paused, "with ice cream." he winked at Constance, who looked away with distaste.

"Cherry pie, my favorite!" Chief Wizard Helibore had entered the room startling Constance to almost spilling her tea down the front of her dress, quickly she regained her composure.

"Bert! You're here early have a seat." Algernon gestured toward a chair. Egbert stopped in his tracks when he noticed Constance perfectly poised on her chosen chair, sipping her tea.

"Algie you didn't tell me we would have another guest joining us." Egbert sounded surprised.

"Six guests." Constance corrected him.

"Six?" Egbert grabbed his friends arm and looked at him.

"I tried to write you before you left to explain the situation…" Algernon began, but Egbert interrupted him.

"Only six, that's not horrible. Is that Amelia Cackle here as well?" Egbert asked lowering his voice. Constance cocked her head slightly to listen. Algernon shook his head.

"Very well." Egbert stated. Algrenon wasn't sure but he saw his friends eyes sparkle at the knowledge. Constance shifted her weight in her chair and placed her cup of tea down and stood up.

"Dinner must be ready, I'll go get the girls." Constance moved past the two men and out into the foyer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner Mildred, Enid and Drusilla were volunteered by Miss Hardbroom to do the clean up, while Ethel and Enid had to explain to HB why they started arguing in the middle of the Chief Wizard's story.

"She was making faces." Ethel lied.

"I did not, you kicked me." Enid retorted.

"If you would keep to yourself, I would not have accidentally kicked you." Ethel folded her arms.

"Accidentally!" Enid almost screamed, "You left a bruise!" She pointed to her leg.

"Girls! Enough!." Miss Hardbroom yelled, "I will not have this kind of thing going on all week, you _will_ learn to behave, or else you'll spend the remainder of your time here cleaning and preparing meals for the rest of us, and a month of detention with me after school and on weekends. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Miss." Ethel and Enid both spoke in unison.

"Go assist the others in the clean up. I'll be there in one hour to see your doing a satisfactory job." Miss Hardbroom watched as the two disappeared down the hall.

"I hardly think that is an appropriate punishment, cleaning, it as to be done anyway. Making them eat off dirty dishes now that may be more reasonable." Chief Wizard said as he stepped into the room.

"That is disgusting." Constance folded her arms and glared at him. How long had he been listening? Did he really think this was any of his business?

"They'll think twice about fighting in the middle of a meal again." He lifted his staff and pointed after the girls, then brought it back to his side. Constance unfolded her arms and proceeded to flatten an already straight dress. She couldn't argue with him, not now.

"I have to go check on the girls." She muttered as she turned to leave.

"Nonsense we have an hour before your presence is expected." He held out his purple sleeved arm and waited. _We_? Constance thought. She looked at his arm stretched out towards her, that was the last thing she expected to be doing tonight. She could just imagine having to finish listening to his story about how he saved Prince so-so and how the Prince came to recognize him as a blah-blah-blah. Chief Wizard Heli-Boring, she thought to herself and smiled. Even though she felt as though she was being punished.

"I take that smile, Miss Hardbroom, as an acceptance to my offer?" He asked as he cleared his throat and raised his arm expectantly. Hesitantly she wrapped her arm around his and forced another smile. Why did I do that? She chided herself and quickly looked away.

"Shall we step outside for a moment?" He reached for the door handle.

"I'd rather not."

"Nonsense, fresh air will clear your head." He flung the door open and a sudden chill caught Constance off guard, she shuddered against him, then pulled away.

"I don't like the cold." She tried to turn away from him but he laid his arm over her shoulders. Constance felt a soft warmth cover her, she looked down at it, a dark purple cloak covered her.

"I don't either." He smiled down at her, she looked away from him, as he guided her over the threshold to the outdoors.

They walked awhile without saying anything. Constance was afraid he would start up the ending of his story. He was so arrogant he boasted himself far to often, she couldn't stand him he would always find a way to get under her skin, everything about him irritated her to no end. They rounded the corner of the house, she noticed the illuminated kitchen window and tried to turn in the direction they just came, instead of following her he stopped and took a deep breath.

"It's such a lovely night out, look you can see the stars tonight." Chief Wizard Helibore gazed up at the sky. Constance shifted her body away from him and followed his gaze up to the sky for only a second then looked around her to make sure no one was watching, why was she so paranoid?

"It must be wonderful to be a witch. To be able to fly so close to the moon almost touching it as you sail by." Helibore sighed and closed his eyes. Constance was shocked at what she heard and stared at him in disbelief. Chief Wizard Helibore, he himself admitting that openly, was he sick? She wondered, she stopped herself before she slapped her hand over his forehead to check for a fever. Unsure of what to say or even do Constance just stood there and looked at him in the pale moonlight, maybe he did have a sliver of a heart for witches. A slight breeze caught the scent of his cologne, a sweet musky smell, she closed her eyes and breathed it in, he smelled good, for a pompous, arrogant windbag. He pulled her closer to him, she didn't resist.

"You must fly for just the pure pleasure of being higher than everyone else." He stated. Constance opened her eyes, and realized what she was doing and pulled away from him.

"I fly because it is part of my calling, I do not fly because it gives me an intoxicating sense of being better than others." Constance was appalled. How could she even begin to think he wasn't such an egotistical maniac.

"I didn't mean it as an insult, Constance, I was only trying..." Constance cut him off.

"Miss Hardbroom." She corrected him with a certain edge to her voice.

"I think we can drop the formalities for a change."

"You may be here for your vacation, I have five students..." It was his turn to interrupt.

"That's right Miss Hardbroom you can teach but you can't learn to be any less of an arrogant witch." Constance's hand stung as she slapped him across the face. He brought his hand up to his cheek in response to her action. As the two stood there in angry silence neither of them noticed a dirty face peeking out around the house at them, the darkened eyes studied them together then disappeared. Seconds later a loud crash sounded from inside, followed by Mildred's scream. Constance welcomed the disturbance and disappeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miss Hardbroom yelled. A large cooking pot had been knocked over and the last little bit of dirty water spilled out of it all over the floor. Maud and Drusilla towels in hand were trying to soak up most of the mess, Ethel who stood on the other end of the kitchen stacking plates had paused when the pot had fallen off the counter. Enid was trying to calm Mildred down from some kind of fit she was having. Miss Hardbroom picked the pot up and slammed it back on the counter. As far as she could tell they weren't fighting over something.

"A ghost! I saw a ghost!" Mildred was screaming.

"A ghost?" Miss Hardbroom couldn't believe this, this mess was caused because Mildred saw a 'ghost'.

"There are no such things as ghost's Mildred, you probably caught Ethel's reflection in the window." Enid said trying to soothe her friend. Window? Miss Hardbroom froze for a second. Steadying herself she sloshed over to an hysterical Mildred Hubble.

"Good Heaven's girl your about to faint." Miss Hardbroom quickly materialized a chair for her to sit on and helped her onto it. Maud handed her a glass of water, but Mildred was still shaking so badly Miss Hardbroom had to take it away from her, before she spilt that too.

"Where did you see this ghost, Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Outside. It was going into the forest." Mildred said as she pointed at the window, almost knocking the glass of water over. Miss Hardbroom caught it before it fell and handed to Ethel who had joined the rest of them around Mildred.

"It was not my reflection." Ethel said, "Mildred just wants out of clean up duty."

"Of course it was your reflection, there wasn't anything outside to be mistaken as a ghost." Miss Hardbroom stated, then added, "I think it's time for bed," Miss Hardbroom helped the shaking Mildred to her feet, "Sop up the water, I'll clean up the rest, then the rest of you get to bed." She ordered. The girls stood in silence looking at one another.

"What just happened?" Maud asked. Once Miss Hardbroom and Mildred were gone.

"I think HB believe's in ghost's." Ethel said, the others turned to her surprised at the use of Miss Hardbroom's nickname, "What? All I'm saying is that I saw her turn all white when she heard of Mildred seeing a ghost." Ethel folded her arms, she didn't want the others to think she was starting to like them, or anything foolish like that.

"That's rubbish, Miss Hardbroom doesn't believe in ghost's, she said there were no such thing." Maud said.

"She said there was nothing outside, nowhere did I hear her say anything about not believing in them." Ethel leaned against the counter and stared at Maud.

"Yeah that's right." Drusilla chimed in and stood up.

"This is dumb to fight about whether or not HB believe's in ghost's, I know I don't." Enid said as she grabbed the towel out of Maud's hand's, "let's just clean this up and get to bed." She dropped to the floor and started to wipe up the water. Maud grabbed other towel's and threw one at Ethel and another at Drusilla, then followed suit. Before long the water mess had been cleaned up and the girls had made their way up to their beds.

"I get to use the loo first." Ethel said as she pushed past the others.

"Then me." Drusilla said stifling a yawn. Enid stopped beside Drusilla and waited patiently until Ethel finished.

"Where are you going Maud?" Enid asked.

"I'm going to see if Millie is alright." Maud said not even bothering to turn around. Maud turned and headed down another corridor she finally reached the bedroom. I think I can hold it until morning. She thought. I'm just too tired to be running back and forth. Maud sighed and fought to keep her eyes open until she reached her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maud opened her eyes, a wave of panic came over her, until she remembered where she was. Glancing at her watch it was two in the morning. Apparently she couldn't wait until later, grabbing her pj's she hurried down the hall. Once she finished and dress into something more comfortable for bed, she headed back towards the room. I hope I don't stay up for the rest of the night now. She hated it when that happened to her at school, she would then have to go to Miss Hardbroom and ask her for a little help to get back to sleep. Glancing down at Mildred, Maud was happy her friend had gotten to sleep, or HB had her special potion with her. She smiled at the first time she was caught wandering the halls at Cackle's by the notorious Miss Hardbroom. HB didn't seem to be so scary at night when her hair was down and in her purple pj's she looked much less like a vulture. Tucking herself into bed Maud took her glasses off and placed them onto the night stand next to the bed and closed her eyes. Usually she would fall asleep to the sound of her cat purring by her head. But Miss Cackle said it wasn't necessary to bring their cat's with them she could manage them. Miss Hardbroom put up a fight to bring Morgana, somehow Maud sensed she loved that cat. It was hard to even bring those two words together, Miss Hardbroom and love, those words together just didn't fit well. She wasn't going to get to sleep if she kept her mind running. Maud took a deep breath held it and let it out and tried to still her mind, she wished her soft, warm, fuzzy purring companion was with her, she could almost hear the purring. Maud opened her eyes to the darkness of the room, no it wasn't purring she heard, she listened closer. Mildred's soft snoring, yes that was it, she closed her eyes. No that wasn't it, she sat up in bed and listened. It sounded like a humming nosie but in pitches. Brushing the covers to the side Maud grabbed her glasses and got out of bed, she quietly made her way to the door so not to wake Ethel and Drusilla. Poking her head outside the door the humming got louder, quickly she slipped out and headed in the direction the sound was coming from. She turned and headed towards the stairs, the sound was coming from downstairs, silently Maud made her way down. Was this place really haunted? Did Millie really see a ghost? She felt her arms prickle with fear. No of course not, there are no ghost's here, they don't exist. She reached a large door and just on the other side of it was the humming only now she was close enough to realize it was a piano playing. She turned the handle and peeked inside.

It was dark except for two candles lighting the sheet music, while someone played. She couldn't recognize the tune but it sounded classical, maybe Mozart or Beethoven. After a few minutes the song had ended the pianist turned and snuffed out one of the candles and picked up the other. Maud was startled at who she saw.

"What are you doing up so late?" Miss Hardbroom asked, startled that she was playing for anyone.

"Miss Hardbroom that was beautiful. I didn't know you could play." Miss Hardbroom got up from the bench and walked over to Maud, her hair was braided in two down either side of her face. Maud smiled she looked like she could be Mildred's older sister, and she giggled.

"Couldn't sleep again?" Miss Hardbroom asked as she opened the door wider for them both to leave together.

"I woke up and heard you, well someone playing down here." Maud confessed.

"I'll make a note of that."

"Oh but don't stop playing because of me hearing you, I'm really sorry. It sounded really beautiful. Honest." Maud stopped and faced her teacher.

"Let's just get you back into your peaceful slumber, before my playing disturbed you," she gestured for Maud to lead the way, "Did anyone else wake up as well?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"No, Mildred is even sleeping soundly."

"She should be, I gave her a moderate sleeping potion to help with the ghost sighting."

"Do you believe in ghost's, Miss?" Maud asked slowing her steps to hear Miss Hardbroom's response.

"I do not, Maud."

"Then why did you go white when Millie said she saw one?" Maud asked.

"I believe I may have given the rest of the potion to Mildred, could you manage to go back to sleep by yourself?" Miss Hardbroom asked ignoring her question, a student shouldn't know to much about anything unless it's about their studies.

"I'm afraid not Miss, I'm wide awake now." Maud heard her teacher stop and change directions on the stairs.

"Come along then we must make some more for you."

"Where?"

"In the kitchen, unless you have a better suggestion."

"But you don't have any of your usual ingredients." Maud protested. She didn't want to be swallowing just any old thing HB found in the cupboards, she didn't want to be up for the rest of the night either, so as silently as she could she ran down the stairs to catch up with HB as she entered the kitchen.

Maud noticed something was wrong and stopped before she slammed into HB. They both looked in amazement at the chaos before them. Even in the faint candle light Maud could make out broken dishes and puddles of water on the floor. The leftover food was the target of this raid, it lay in dishes half eaten and some even floated in the puddles on the floor. The faucet was left running causing the waterfall and the eventual lake to seep it's way towards them. Thrusting the candle at Maud, Miss Hardbroom made her way through the debris and turned the water off. Maud felt the wall for the light switch but all she found was a hole where it should be, the wiring as well as the switch was exposed hanging half down the wall.

"Don't turn that on!" Miss Hardbroom yelled as she noticed Maud reaching for the dangling unit. As she took a step toward Maud her foot caught the sharp edge of a broken glass, the sudden pain sent her sprawling into the makeshift lake, her purple satin pajamas were instantly soaked.

"Are you alright Miss?" Maud rushed over to her teacher, and bent down beside her. Blood leaked out of HB's foot turning the water around her to pink.

"What is going on in here?" Maud jumped at the male's voice. The lights clicked on and standing in the door way was Algernon and slightly behind him stood Chief Wizard Helibore.

"Miss Hardbroom slipped and hurt her foot." Maud explained.

Chief Wizard Helibore's expression changed at the mention of her name and he thumped his staff on the floor causing the water to evaporate. Maud turned back to Miss Hardbroom, she was trying to doctor her blood soaked foot.

"Who was the imbecile that left the kitchen in such a mess!" Miss Hardbroom screamed.

Algernon stood beside HB looking green at the sight of blood, while the Chief Wizard bent down and gently took her foot, quickly she pulled it away from him.

"I'll go get something to clean." Algernon quickly excused himself and left.

"Let's have a look at that nasty cut." Helibore said as he reached for HB's foot once again. This time she let him take it.

A sharp piece of glass stuck out from the bottom of her foot he studied it for a second before reaching for it, Constance guessed what he was going to do and grabbed at Maud just as he pulled the glass out.

"We better get you bandaged up before infection sets in." Helibore smiled and before Constance could reject his help he had lifted her up into his arms. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, he shifted her weight in his arms and held her tighter.

"I can't have you slipping out of my arms." He looked down at her laying in his arms.

"Miss, your dripping." Maud said as she wrapped her teacher's foot, just as soon as she had finished the Chief Wizard turned and headed out of the kitchen. Blowing out the candle Maud set it down and glanced about the room. It was an absolute mess, who could have caused this? Maybe cleaning up a little would help tire her out again, at least the Chief Wizard cleaned the water mess up off the floor.

As he made his way up the stairs he felt her head rest against his shoulder. She was tired he could tell, she spent the night cleaning the kitchen. He had offered to help but she insisted she didn't need any of his help.

"I don't need you to carry me up to my room." Constance said.

"We are not going to your room, I'm taking you to mine."

"You will put me down this instant!" Constance struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Nonsense, you need that glass taken out."

"You've already taken it out."

"As I pulled a small piece broke off, it must be taken out." He turned a corner and opened his bedroom door and placed Constance down onto his bed, "Now you wait right here while I go get something to pull that out." Egbert turned toward another door and opened it, rummaged through the space inside and returned victorious with a small grip and a lighter. Bending down he took her foot once again, but before he stuck the grip inside he handed her a pillow.

"What is this for?" Constance asked. Her question was answered has he plunged the grip inside her foot, she buried her face into the pillow in immense pain.

"There I have it now." He stood up still examining it.

"You could have warned me."

"I did, I gave you the pillow." Constance sighed as he prepared to wrap her foot up, "this may hurt a little." She winced as he dabbed some cream onto the wound, "your lucky it didn't go deeper otherwise you would have to get stitches."

"Why were you in the kitchen?" Constance asked.

"For that delicious pie, of course." he finished wrapping her up, and turned to put the first aid supplies back.

"I would think you would insist on one of the larger rooms instead." Constance said looking around.

"I'm not here to stay in my room." Egbert turned to face her, quickly he grabbed one of his robes and draped it over her shivering shoulders, "About before, Miss Hardbroom, I apologize. I didn't mean to insult you or your calling." Egbert said as he sat down next to her, "I meant that it must be exciting to be a witch, and having the ability to fly." Constance studied him he seemed sincere.

"Have you ever flown?" She asked.

"On a broom or a plane?" His eyes sparkled as her gaze met his. He was joking? This was a different side of him she didn't think existed. She smiled, "You know what I mean."

"I have not ever flown on a broomstick, my dear, but in a plane I have. Once, not really my cup of tea, I guess that's maybe why I'm a wizard and not a witch." He returned her smile.

"A plane is impersonal. Maybe one day I can show you what it's like to ride a broom." Constance had turned to face Egbert.

"I would like that." He shifted himself closer to her.

"I thought you didn't like witches."

"Most of them I have met have given the rest a bad name."

"And the few?" Constance asked lowering her voice.

Bringing his hand up to her cheek he brushed a few loose strands away from her face.

"Have bewitched me." Taking his hand in her's she pressed it against her cheek and closed her eyes. Feeling him move closer she leaned against him, and rested her head on his shoulder. She thought back to the Halloween when Mildred had landed in his lap, the look on his face was priceless, she knew then that she had a soft spot for him. She wouldn't dare ever admit that then. Embracing her in his arms she looked up at him, bringing her hand up to his face she lightly rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you." She whispered.

"I've already forgotten." He said as he kissed her fingers, he then leaned closer to her, so close his lips almost touching her's. Egbert slid his hand down the satin smoothness of her back, gently he lifted the bottom hem of her shirt and slid his hand up the contours of her back, he then leaned in and met her lips with his. Constance felt herself melt in his arms and she leaned back onto the bed, unable to hold herself up any longer. As he gently caressed her with kisses, his fingers moved swiftly over the buttons on the front of her shirt, he stopped before undoing the final one.

"Shall we finish what we started, Miss Hardbroom?" Egbert whispered into her ear.

Reaching to the front of her shirt, she undid the final button,

"It's Constance, Egbert."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunday was even warmer than yesterday when they arrived. Mildred and Enid busied themselves with a game of catch while Maud watched them, she was too tired to do much of anything. Ethel and Drusilla had found comfortable spots on the sand beside the river to catch up on some reading, and to stay a safe distance away from Mildred. Algernon had found a box of miscellaneous things while spring cleaning. Inside were some books, a few children's toys a blanket, a very tarnished locket which Algernon took inside to clean, and a large rubber ball.

"I still can't believe you stayed up all night cleaning the kitchen." Mildred said as she threw the ball over to Enid.

"I thought HB said she was going to clean it up." Enid spun around and threw the ball over to Mildred. They had made a game of talking only when they have the ball in their possession.

Mildred - "I wonder who did make the big mess?"

Enid - "Maybe HB didn't even clean it up at all."

Mildred - "But that doesn't explain the running water and the broken glass."

Enid - "Where is HB today anyway?"

"Helibore took her to her room after she stepped on the broken glass, her foot probably hurts too much to walk today." Maud said from the sidelines. Mildred missed catching the ball and ran after it.

"Maybe she need's help getting downstairs." Mildred said upon returning.

"I'd rather not have to haul HB down the stairs, besides I'm sure she can manage to get around herself with her appearing out of nowhere." Enid said.

"I suppose your right, Maud what do you think?" Mildred asked her friend. No response, glancing over to her friend she found her fast asleep.

"Should we wake her up?" Enid asked, "she might not get to sleep tonight if we leave her like that."

"She can have a little nap we'll wake her when it's time for lunch." Mildred said as she threw the ball to Enid. Enid dodged to the left to catch the ball but it sailed right through her fingers.

"Thought you'd grab that one, but nope ya missed. Got ta say though only one you mussed up, unlike Tails over there." A dark haired girl stood with the ball in her hands, she was dressed in green baggy pants that only came to mid-calf, she was bare foot and wore a faded blue shirt.

"Isn't it still too cold to be barefoot?" Enid asked surprised and slightly annoyed to see her.

"It's nice today ain't it?" The girl smiled, "'ow rude of me-self ta not properly introduce me ta you. Name's Lilith, but usually people 'round 'ere call me Lily. Not many know me though."

"Hello, my name is Mildred and this is Enid." Mildred said joining her friend.

"Who is Speccy?" Lily asked gesturing towards Maud. Mildred and Enid looked at one another in confusion, "Ah never mind 'ow bout a little game? Ya gotta chase the person with the ball, only one person does the chasin' while the other two try to keep the ball away from the chaser. Tails you're the chaser." Lily took off running even before she finished explaining.

"Tails?" Mildred looked to Enid for an explanation. Enid reached out and gave a gentle tug to Mildred's braids, before she too took off running away from her.

Constance awoke to find herself alone in the bed the blankets tucked in all around her. The alarm clock continued to buzz muffled by her pajamas which lay neatly folded on the table next to the clock. She looked about the tiny room not fully realizing where she was. Then suddenly the memories of last night came rushing back, she groaned and pulled the covers over her head. What had she done? It was bad enough her foot throbbed but the thought of her and the Chief Wizard made her head hurt. Why did she give in? She was able to hold herself when near him before. Even when Icy Stevens had flirted with her, though it was hard, she was able to turn his offers down. Men, wizard or not she always had a hard time with holding her own around them, some more than others. Grabbing her clothes she quickly put them on, slamming her hand on the clock to silence it's annoying sound, she glanced at the time. 11:30, what? She looked at the time again, there was no way that it was accurate, it couldn't have been she never slept in past 4:30. The handle on the door clicked and she spun around dropping the clock, quickly she disappeared just as the flowing purple cloak made itself visible. Once Constance was back in her own room she checked the time once again, damn it was almost noon. Quickly she cleaned herself up and dressed, she didn't want her presence to missed by the girls for fear that they might ask questions or suspect something. Her foot throbbed as she changed the dressing, she made the dressing thinner than it was before so she could at least wear her shoes. Finishing up she opened the door and limped her way into the hall and made her way downstairs. The sounds of the girls playing outside was a good sign, maybe they didn't notice her absence.

"Miss Hardbroom I'm glad I caught you, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What do you mean everywhere?" That didn't come out as smoothly as she had first thought, "Why are you looking for me?"

"I need your opinion on the dessert." Algernon confessed.

"My opinion?" Constance raised an eyebrow, "I will not nor will I start any taste testing sessions."

"Just tiny bit to see if it tastes just right." Algernon pressed.

"No."

"You don't know what your missing. Ah Bert maybe your taste for the sweets can help me out." Algernon exclaimed as he saw his friend enter the room. Constance stiffened as he came to a stop beside her.

"I'm afraid I must decline Algie." Egbert said with a certain authority to his voice, "I want to wait until later to try a piece." Egbert leaned closer to Constance and placed his hand on the small of her back, his purple cloak concealed his action.

"I suppose a small taste wouldn't hurt." Constance stepped forward straight past Algernon and headed toward the kitchen.

"I appreciate that Miss Hardbroom, you're a real trooper." Constance cringed at the 'complement'.

"I don't think my sweet tooth can be ignored any longer, I just might try a bit for myself." Egbert said as he followed the two into the kitchen.

Outside the girls continued their game, Mildred was now trying to catch Enid. Dodging Mildred for the third time Enid threw the ball to Lily who missed catching the ball causing it to continue on into the water splashing Ethel and Drusilla.

"Look what you did!" Ethel screamed, holding her wet skirt away from her leg.

"It's only a splash, Ethel don't make such a big deal of it." Enid said unconcerned for the tiny trickle of water that had managed to get her wet.

"It's really not that bad, it will dry." Drusilla said trying to comfort her friend.

"It's cold you half-wit." Ethel snapped.

"Oh it's not that bad." Lily had wadded into the water after the ball.

"Who are you?" Ethel asked unsure if she should be angry or annoyed.

"If you don't like the cold water, why'd you sit so close to it in the first place then?" Lily asked ignoring Ethel's question, "if ya asked me I'd be sayin' yer..."

"Nobody asked you." Ethel said interrupting Lily. Looking hurt Lily made her way toward the shore.

"Ethel that's not very nice." Mildred said trying to stand up for her new friend.

"Maybe she just needs to cool down a wee bit." Lily said as she swung her arms into the water causing a mini tidal wave to splash onto Ethel and Drusilla drenching them both.

"What ya gonna do bout that wee bit of water now 'ot-'ead?" Lily asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Miss Hardbroom will hear about this." Ethel yelled as she stormed past Mildred and Enid, with Drusilla not far behind her.

"Lily that wasn't very nice." Mildred said sounding upset.

"Ah what's the worst they gonna do." Lily asked as she made her way out of the water.

"It was pretty funny." Enid admitted.

"Besides she needed to cool 'er temper down, she'll be fine Tails don't worry bout it."

"Good Heaven's!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed when she saw Ethel and Drusilla dripping wet, Mildred and Enid both turned at the sound of HB's voice.

"HB sure found out quick." Enid said casting a side glance over to Mildred. The trio observed as Drusilla pointed their way, Miss Hardbroom glanced up the look of shock turned to the usual steely stare that Mildred knew all to well.

"Who is that?" Lily asked.

"Quite possibly your worst nightmare." Replied Enid.

"Pfft. I seen worse. Ya should meet me grampa." Lily watched as 'HB' came toward her.

"Explain yourself." Miss Hardbroom commanded of the dripping wet new comer.

"I need not explain nothin' to ya, they was the ones bein' rude." Lily said as she pointed in the direction of Ethel and Drusilla.

"You are on thin ice girl, I recommend you start talking." Miss Hardbroom glared down at Lily and lowered her voice to a threatening level.

"If I don't what ya goin' ta do? Turn me into a frog?" Lily asked mimicking Miss Hardbroom's stature by folding her arms across her chest.

"Who is she?" Miss Hardbroom snapped at Mildred, Lily continued to mime exactly what Miss Hardbroom was doing.

"Lily, Miss she wanted to play catch with us." Mildred stood shaking, usually she was on the receiving end of HB's yelling, and she felt that at any moment HB would turn on her and blame her for everything.

"Where are you from girl?" Miss Hardbroom asked turning her attention back to Lily.

"Didn't ya 'ear what Tails said, me names Lily not girl, an' I be appreciatin' it if you'd be calling me by it." Mildred and Enid exchanged glances and stepped back from Miss Hardbroom, who looked as though she was about to kill Lily. Instead she grabbed Lily by the arm and started to haul her toward the manor.

"Oi, leggo of me!" Lily dropped the ball and grabbed at Miss Hardbroom's fingers, trying to pry them off her arm, "I said unhand me witchy!" Lily yelled, and dropped to her knees. Miss Hardbroom was unfazed by Lily's attempts at slowing her down, she continued without a word into the manor.

"What is with all the commotion?" Maud asked rubbing her eyes, "who was that being dragged behind HB?" Enid bent down and picked up the ball Lily dropped.

"I think we just witnessed HB's adversary." Enid said with a slight smile.

"Come on girl's it's time for lunch!" Algernon yelled from the doorway, "you don't want it to get cold."

"Come on Maud we'll explain everything." Mildred said as she walked with her friends inside. Mildred couldn't help but feel relieved she wasn't in trouble this time, but also at the same time she worried about what HB would do to Lily. Never had she seen HB so angry before.

Once reaching the indoors Lily was pulled upstairs to a large room where she stood dripping wet and rubbing her wrist. The HB kept a watchful eye on her as she sifted through a trunk of clothes for her to change into.

"We can't have you catch your death." Miss Hardbroom explained. Her voice had become softer but still held that certain edge to it.

"I'd rather that." Lily muttered. Constance looked up from her rummaging, she didn't think it was possible that the young girl knew how to mutter, all she heard was the yelling of profanities at her as she dragged her up the stairs.

"How old are you?" Constance asked, hoping to get an insight as to what size she should be looking for.

"Eleven." Came the short reply. Eleven? She looked small for her age, but what she didn't have in height she made up for in strength. Constance sighed, she was never going to find something in here that would fit Lily, a quick glance toward her visitor she found her looking down at her wrist. Perfect she was distracted, quickly she materialized a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved blue sweater, as well as a pair of socks and shoes and a fresh pair of underwear.

"Here put this on." She said as she handed Lily the clothes. Lily looked up at HB in confusion.

"Why?" she asked not moving, except for the involuntary shivers.

"You need to get out of your wet clothes, so you don't get sick." Constance said softening her tone.

"Why ya carin' fer me? Ya almost broke me arm, you did." Lily wiped her running nose with the back of her hand. Constance grabbed a tissue and held it out. Lily looked at the tissue and then up at HB, then back at the tissue sniffed then quickly grabbed it out of HB's hand.

"What ever possessed you to go in the river?" Constance asked concerned, then noticing the girls bare feet, "where did you leave your shoes?"

"I 'ave none."

"What do you use in the winter?"

"I use me grampa's old boots." The wind had picked up, and the shutters outside slammed, startling Constance. She looked over at the window it had begun to snow again, Algernon had said that there was a snow storm heading their way. Constance put her free hand on top of the folded clothing and noticed a shoe was missing, she noticed Lily flinch as she reached down to retrieve it. Standing up to full height again Constance turned placed the clothes on her bed then bent down to Lily's eye level. Lily looked away but managed to keep a watchful eye on Constance. Every time Constance would move her hand even just slightly Lily would flinch and look at it.

"Lily." Constance said quietly, the icy edge gone from her voice. The young girl continued to avoid any eye contact, instead she seemed to brace herself.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Lily rubbed her wrist and looked up at HB. For the first time Constance saw the fear in the girls green eyes. She was terrified. Lily brought her hand up to her neck and reached behind her shirt and pulled out a necklace and held it.

"That's a pretty necklace did you get that for Christmas?" Constance asked.

"No, me Gramma gave it to me, said it was from me Mam." Lily held the chain out away from her neck to show HB. A tiny silver cat hung from the chain.

"Somethin' is wrote on the other side." Lily said flipping the cat over to reveal a brushed silver with simple text. Constance could feel her stomach tighten then flutter.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"I dunno, I don't read to good." Lily held the chain defensively and stared directly at Constance.

"Get out of those wet clothes." Constance stood up and left Lily alone in the room. Once out in the hall Constance felt someone slip their arm around her waist pulling her toward them.

"Chief Wizard I hardly think this is appropriate behaviour right now." Constance said as she turned to face him.

"Back to formalities are we?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

"I think that would be best around the girls."

"I don't see them around, do you Miss Hardbroom?" He asked as he kissed her softly. Constance didn't pull away from him, instead she tilted her head slightly as he kissed down her neck. Bringing her hands up to his shoulders she gently pushed him away, "I can't have this right now."

"What ever is the matter?" Egbert asked suddenly concerned.

"Nothing," she lied, "I just can't allow this right now." A sneeze sounded from behind the closed door, and Egbert looked surprised at the interruption, she smiled at him.

"As you can hear I already have a visitor." She said.

"Ah yes, the young Miss Lily, I heard she was around."

"You know her?" Constance asked surprised.

"She was around last year, Algernon insists on feeding her and like a stray cat she keeps coming back. I'm afraid my dear you may have another Mildred Hubble on your hands." Egbert sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You'll feel better after you've eaten something." Constance said as she placed a full plate of food in front of Lily. She sniffed and wiped her running nose on her sleeve. Constance sighed and handed her another tissue and sat down.

"It's a pity this storm is keeping you here." Egbert said dolefully, Constance shot him a look from across the table. The other girls had finished eating long ago and only the three of them sat in the dining room listening to the faint piano playing from across the hall where Algernon entertained the girls with a musical story, Constance thought that was a trivial way to pass the time, but with Lily hanging around it would be next to impossible for the girls to study their spells. In the short time Lily had been there, Constance realized she was nosy, blunt and could make even a sailor blush with her colourful tongue. Constance told Lily that kind of language would not be appropriate and there would be consequences if she heard her speak like that again.

"Since this is the first time you haven't thrown something at me how about we have a little chat?" Egbert said noticing the 'look' Constance was giving him.

"What about?" Lily asked picking at the food in front of her.

"Well for starters, how about your parents, I would like to know about the people who raised you." Egbert said sounding disrespectful.

"I don' know who me parents are, I grew up with me Gramma an' Grampa," Lily paused and looked up across the table at Egbert, "Ya know ya look like me Grampa, only 'e doesn't 'ave a beard and a stupid lookin' purple 'at." Egbert looked across at Constance and gave her an 'I told you so' look.

"You will apologize to him for that bout of rudeness." Constance stated firmly.

"I wasn't bein' rude, I was just tellin' 'im what I think 'e looks like ta me." Lily picked up her fork and shoved a huge helping of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "I wasn't tryin' ta be, I was just sayin' what I was thinkin'." she said with her mouth full.

"Good gracious girl! Don't you have any manners?" Egbert said looking horrified.

"Oi, me name ain't Girl! It's Lily, I don't be wanderin' 'round callin' ya Boy, ya half-wit!"

"Lily!" Constance almost screamed.

"I ain't gonna sit 'ere an' listen ta 'im bein' all mean an' such, me name is Lily an' I be likin' it much if ya knew 'ow ta use it!" Lily yelled as she threw her fork full of food across the table barely missing Egbert.

"Well I never! You girl need a..."

"LILY!" she screamed. Grabbing her plate she threw it across the table at him. Constance tried to grab Lily as she ran by, but she dodged her and fled the room. Constance was up and out the door after her leaving Egbert to sit there fuming.

Constance followed Lily into the hallway that separated the others from the dining room, the others hadn't heard the commotion, either that or Algernon was keeping them in the other room because of it. The front door stood wide open and snow was starting to blow inside coating the floor. Egbert emerged from the dining room to see Constance peering outside.

"Let the urchin freeze, the world would be better for it." Egbert said as he grabbed the door to close it. Her cloak appeared over her shoulders, pulling the door open again she stepped outside, but Egbert caught her around the waist and pulled her back inside.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Leave her be, the world will be better off without that urchin." He struggled against her strength. She was strong but he managed to hold on to her.

"Un-hand me this instant Chief Wizard Helibore, or so help me you'll be eating flies for the rest of your miserable life!" Constance screamed.

"What is going on out here?" Algernon asked wide-eyed at the spectacle, the girls watched from behind him also confused. The interruption was enough distraction and Constance broke free of Egbert's grip and dashed outside after Lily.

The blowing snow made visibility very poor, and Constance could just make out Lily's running footprints. She would have to hurry if she were to catch up to her before the snow filled them in. If only she had remembered to take some of her pain stopping potion she created to help with the headaches Mildred caused her, this time she should have remembered it for her foot. Lily's footprints had stopped then turned right into the forest, they were getting closer together by now, at least in the forest they wouldn't fill with snow as fast. Either she was cold, couldn't see where she was going or getting tired, Constance pressed on despite the chilling wind and snow.

Lily couldn't run anymore, she was getting tired. All that running and playing she had done with Tails and her friend and then having to fight with the HB had worn her out, and she was getting cold. Lily stopped again and looked around, everything looked so different covered under the sticky snow she didn't know where she was. If only that stupid man in the bloody hat would have just called her by her name. Grampa didn't like that she was named after Gramma and would always call her Girl, Grampa would even cuss about how Lily's Mam was a whore and how she got pregnant before getting married and to top it off she decided to work! 'A mother should never work for anyone other than her family.' Grampa would always say. When Grampa found out that Lily's Mam was sneaking away to work he took Gramma and her to Germany and lived there until 5 years ago, before moving back to England. Lily hated her Grampa, he was a very mean man, and he always talked badly of Lily's Mam, even though Lily didn't remember her she still loved her and wished one day her Mam would come back and save her. Looking around Lily saw nothing but white, she shivered her feet were soaked by the wet snow and were now starting to freeze, she had to keep walking.

Constance pulled her cloak tightly around her, the wind had picked up and more snow had started to fall accompanied by freezing rain, perfect, she thought grimly to herself. Suddenly a scream sounded not far from her, pointing her index and middle finger at the snow she melted away the freshly fallen snow to reveal Lily's footsteps that had been covered, Hurriedly Constance followed them, quickening her pace despite the pain in her foot, she couldn't let anything bad happen to her. The footprints came to a stop beside the river, Lily had slid down the muddy bank and landed in the water. Constance slid down after her, careful not to fall in herself and made her way to where Lily held on to a fallen tree.

"Grab hold of my hand!" Constance yelled over the rush of the deeper water. She leaned out over the water holding her hand out just inches away from Lily. Lily shuffled her way toward Constance and reached her hand up to grab hers. Grabbing her hand Constance pulled her out.

"Don't close your eyes, keep them open as wide as you can." She patted the tiny girls face and took her cloak off and wrapped the tiny body up, holding her close she made her way back toward the manor.

Reaching the main door she shifted Lily's frozen weight, reached out, opened the door and stepped inside out of the cold. Shutting the door with her foot she looked down at Lily, and hurried up the stairs to her room. A wave of her hand and the room adjacent to her's was transformed into a bathroom. Quickly she undressed Lily and placed her in a tub of tepid water, and leaning over the side of the tub she massaged the circulation back into the girls hands and feet.

Mildred, Maud and Enid sat in the library wondering about what was going on around here.

"Every time we are here something weird ends up happening." Maud said.

"I wonder what is really going on around here?" Mildred said as she played with one of her braids.

"That's easy, a toad could figure it out." Ethel said as she entered the room with Drusilla close behind her.

"Right we forgot you know everything." Enid sneered.

"I'll ignore that," Ethel said sticking her nose into the air, "The fact is I have something you just might want to see." clutching a small chain the tarnished locket hung from Ethel's closed fist.

"It's the locket Algernon found in that box he got from the attic." Mildred said sounding surprised, "Why do you have it?" Mildred's tone turned suspicious.

"She took it from him." Drusilla said sounding pleased, her smile disappeared as Ethel shot her an angry look.

"That doesn't matter, what matter's is what is inside." Ethel opened the locket and handed it out to Mildred to take. Mildred looked to Maud then to Enid they both looked at the locket nestled in the palm of Ethel's hand. Reaching out Mildred picked it up and brought it toward herself, Enid and Maud leaned forward eagerly awaiting their turn to see what was inside.

"Is that... no that can't be." Mildred said as she looked at the two pictures inside. Enid snatched it away and held it out for her and Maud to see. On the left a man stood in front of the manor dressed in a long robe and held a staff, on the right was pictured a woman dressed in black holding a baby. The girls sat speechless, until Ethel reached down and pulled the locket away from them.

"I didn't recognize her at first." Maud confessed.

"She was smiling." Enid and Mildred said in unison.

"Did she ever wear colours?" Drusilla asked looking at the locket again.

"I wonder who that man is? Could it be her brother?" Maud looked to Mildred who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would she have a picture of her brother in a heart shaped locket? I think he might be the baby's father." Ethel sat down next to Mildred. The girls sat in silence looking at the locket as though it was going to come alive at any moment, finally Mildred spoke.

"Should we give the locket back?" Ethel handed it out to Mildred.

"I volunteer you."

"Me too." Drusilla nodded.

"You should, you're her favourite." Enid said in defence to her friend.

"You shouldn't have taken it in the first place, you should have to put it back." Maud folded her arms across her chest and glared at Ethel.

"Algernon must have already told her about it, naturally she must be expecting it. If Mildred doesn't do it, I'll throw it in the river."

"You wouldn't!" Maud almost yelled.

"It's not mine why should I keep it? Consider this payback for splashing me earlier." Ethel held the locket out once again, hesitantly Mildred took it. Pleased with herself Ethel stood up and exited the room.

"Millie why did you take it, she'll be furious with you once she knows you know." Maud was upset with her friend for giving in to Ethel.

"I'd rather do this and be even with her than have to fly through another sneezing fit." Mildred pinched the locket shut, placing it in her shirt pocket she stood up and made her way out of the library.

Constance lay beside a shivering figure bundled up by blankets, Lily's lips started to turn pink again, a very good sign. She brushed the girls wet hair out of her face and sighed. The grandparents might start to wonder why Lily hasn't come home yet. Constance closed her eyes she could feel a headache coming on, the last thing she ever wanted to do was talk to Cornelius and Lilith Hardbroom. Constance picked up the silver cat and turned it around to the engraved text. The words were written in her families own German dialect, she had forgotten she chose to use that at the last minute instead of English. She had to beg her older sister, Celeste, to give it to Lily for her, because Constance didn't know where her parents had gone to with Lily, only Celeste knew and she wouldn't tell her. From a young age Constance knew her conception was an accident, her father made sure to point that out to her almost daily, mother never did correct him either. Celeste was his pride and joy, she would ask for something and the next day she would have it. Whereas if Constance would need a new pair of shoes or some new clothes she would get the used almost worn through hand-me downs from her father. If anything would go wrong at the house, Constance would get blamed and beaten even if it was Celeste who had caused the mishap. She remembered how happy she was when she had met Kiernan, he was a young Wizard who had shown her such kindness and love. He was the one who insisted she go to his mothers school of witchcraft to learn her true calling. It wasn't long before they had developed an intimate relationship, then one day in mid February she found out why she was feeling so sick all the time, she was pregnant. She told Kiernan he was ecstatic, and he proposed to her that very night. Constance remembered that she was so overjoyed she called up her sister to tell her the news, she swore her to secrecy, but Celeste being fathers favourite told. Two months later Kiernan was found dead, he had been poisoned. Constance had always suspected her father. After his death Constance returned home, after Lily was born she began to look for work to get herself and her baby away from her family, her father found out and while at a job interview left. She searched everywhere for them, and now finally she was reunited with her Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mildred clutched the locket in her hand as she made her way down the hall toward HB's room. She had planned to give it to HB in the dining room after supper, but HB didn't show up for that meal either. She didn't even show up to stop another Enid and Ethel argument, instead Helibore stepped in and made them eat off dirty dishes. Mildred thought that was disgusting, HB would never punish anyone that way. It was well past lights out and even though HB was absent all day Mildred was still expecting her to pop out of thin air at anytime. She reached HB's door and stopped, her heart began to race. What if HB was asleep? What if I knocked and woke her up? She would be more than furious with me, Mildred thought. She bit her lip and thought it would be best if she just went back to bed and gave her the locket in the morning. Just as Mildred turned to leave she heard the familiar creaking of the floor, somebody was coming. Frantically Mildred looked around for a place to hide, she didn't want to be caught by HB or anyone else after lights out even though she was going to see her in the first place. A large white door next to HB's was slightly open and Mildred dashed inside. She waited listening with her head against the door, wishing the person, whom ever it was, would go away. She heard a knock then HB's door open. Good, she thought, slowly she turned the handle and made her way out into the hall, her heart almost stopped when she saw the golden light streaming out of the open doorway. There would be no way for her to pass by without being seen, and there was no other way to get back to her room without first passing the open door. Maybe no one was looking toward the door, sidling up to the open space Mildred peeked inside. Helibore had brought HB some food and was talking to her, HB sat on the bed facing him, unfortunately she was also facing the doorway. Mildred pulled herself back. Well it's not like he's going to be in there all night, she thought, I'll just wait for him to leave, just to be safe I'll wait in the other bedroom. Mildred pushed the other door open and silently closed it behind her. She could hear them talking on the other side of the wall not clearly but just enough to let her know he was still there and she couldn't leave just yet.

"What is taking her so long?" Maud whispered to Enid who lay awake next to her. They had both promised Mildred they would wait up for her, and out of curiosity they wanted to know the details of HB's response to Mildred returning her lost locket.

"Maybe HB isn't in her room, you said last night she was playing the piano she might have gone own there to play again." Enid said.

"I wonder if Millie would think to check there?" Maud asked.

"I think Mildred chickened out and is too scared to come back here and confess." Ethel said from across the room.

"Either that or HB caught her and threw her outside in the snow for being up after lights out." Drusilla added.

"I hardly think that HB would throw Millie out into the snow." Maud protested.

"If your so sure about Mildred being a chicken Ethel then why don't you just walk out to HB's room yourself and find out?" Enid sat up in her bed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I have better things to do right now than to check up on Hubble Trouble." Ethel lay back down in her bed and pulled the covers up.

"Admit it Ethel your curious about HB's reaction." Maud said trying not to have another fight break out.

"I am." Drusilla admitted, Ethel shot her friend a mean look, "What? I really do want to know." Ethel sighed and threw the covers off and sat up.

"I'm only a little curious." Ethel finally confessed. Maud and Enid smiled at each other, this was going to be an interesting night.

Mildred rested her head on her knees, was he ever going to leave? She could still make out them talking, at times she would hear them start to argue then quickly their voices would get quiet again. It felt like an hour had passed as she listened to them, and she was starting to get tired, all she wanted to do was go to bed and finish her mission in the morning after breakfast. Maud and Enid were waiting up for her and she didn't want to keep them waiting for too long. Finally she heard the door shut, she sighed relief she was home free, standing up she opened the door.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Chief Wizard."

"If there was nothing more why did you come out here to speak with me?"

"I didn't come out here to speak with you, I came to see you leave."

Mildred froze, both were now in the hallway blocking her exit. She closed the door until only an inch was left open so she could see when they left.

"That girl does not belong here, her home is with the other animals out in the forest." Helibore caught her hand as she brought it up to slap him.

"Let go of me." She demanded.

"So you can slap me again?"

"You have no right to speak of Lily in such a manner."

"I will speak of whom I want in any manner I choose."

"You are a pompous, arrogant fool. Now unhand me!" Helibore loosened his grip on her wrist, and Constance pulled her hand free and spun around slamming the door in his face. Helibore stood for a moment outside her room, Mildred thought he looked hurt at what Miss Hardbroom said to him, she almost felt sorry for him. Helibore cleared his throat, turned and left. Mildred waited a few moments before she stepped out into the hall. Finally! She smiled, now she can go to bed.

The door to HB's room flew open and Mildred found herself bathed in the golden light, her smile disappeared.

"How long have you been listening in?" Miss Hardbroom demanded narrowing her eyes.

"I..I only heard what you said in the hall." Mildred said quickly. Fear had gripped her stomach, it was the usual fear she had when Miss Hardbroom confronted her about something. Miss Hardbroom looked Mildred over closely.

"Why are you still up past lights out?"Miss Hardbroom still examined Mildred as she spoke.

"I don't want to bother you but um..well actually I do..you see Miss, I couldn't let..uh.."

"For heaven's sake girl spit it out."

"Algernon found a silver locket in a box and he took it to clean it but Ethel took it and showed Maud, Enid and myself what was inside, and then she told me that if I didn't give it back to you she would throw it into the river." Miss Hardbroom stood taken aback at Mildred's quick explanation, indeed a rare moment. She looked down at Mildred's out stretched hand, resting on her palm was a tarnished silver locket, she looked back to Mildred's face.

"Inside." She demanded and stepped aside as Mildred sulked past her.

Mildred stood clutching the locket as though the smiling picture of Miss Hardbroom would protect her. Constance walked over to where Lily lay, she was still sound asleep, she smiled and brushed the girls hair away from her face. She looked up at Mildred and gestured her to sit down on a chair by the fireplace. Mildred did as she was told and sat down. Constance made her way around the bed and sat down a chair opposite Mildred and held out her hand.

"Let me see this locket." She said quietly so not to disturb Lily anymore tonight. Mildred dropped the locket into her teachers hand and sat back, almost expecting HB to explode at any second. Instead she leaned back in her chair, and studied the locket before opening it. Her face softened as she rubbed her fingers around the oval shape, with her thumb she pushed the tiny button and the locket flipped open. Mildred watched as Miss Hardbroom examined the contents, her solid composure seemed to melt away to reveal a breath of sadness about her. Mildred could barely make out the tears forming in Miss Hardbroom's eyes.

"Who is the man in the picture?" Mildred asked before thinking. Miss Hardbroom looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Miss." Mildred mumbled and immediately redirected her gaze toward the floor.

"We were to be married." Mildred looked up surprised at the softness of HB's voice, she was staring at the locket.

"Married?" Mildred repeated in disbelief.

"His name was Kiernan, he was a wizard. He gave this to me as an engagement gift. After Lily was born my father took this and told me he had it melted down." Constance never thought she would ever see this locket again.

"Well that was mean of him." Mildred said. She had never thought of HB having a boyfriend let alone a baby...wait, she backed her mind up."

"Lily? That Lily?" Mildred asked pointing to the bed. Miss Hardbroom only nodded. They sat in silence, Constance gazing at her lost love, Mildred wondering if she was in trouble or if HB had forgotten she was even there, she tapped her foot to break the silence between them.

"Ethel was going to throw this in the river?" Mildred jumped, she wasn't expecting her to say anything.

"Only if I didn't give it to you, she said it was payback for me splashing her earlier." Mildred confessed.

"It's comforting to know you girls see me as a form of punishment."

"I..I didn't mean it like that, Miss."

"Oh it's fine Mildred. I will not punish you _this_ time. However this does not mean you can misbehave from now on and get away with it."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom." Mildred stood up and made her way to the exit.

"One more thing Mildred." The edge to HB's voice had returned and Mildred stopped she knew this was to good to be true, she turned around.

"Thank you." Miss Hardbroom wrapped her arms around the startled Mildred. Once she let go she laughed at Mildred's expression, "Don't be so surprised, Mildred, I'm not as hard as you and your friends think I am." She smiled. She looked exactly like she did in the picture Mildred thought, she weakly smiled back unsure if she should or not, she then turned and left the room. Once the door was closed Mildred stood outside for a moment confused, then turned and ran back to her room.

"Really? I don't believe it." Maud said in disbelief.

"She actually hugged you?" Enid asked. Mildred nodded.

It was Monday morning and the girls continued to discuss what their friend had told them all last night, even Ethel and Drusilla were actively involved in the conversation.

"I thought she would be angry once she found out we knew." Drusilla admitted.

"I definitely didn't think she would respond like that." Ethel confessed.

"Of course you wanted Millie to get into trouble." Maud said as she adjusted her glasses.

"To think the notorious HB to be married!" Enid remarked.

"And a baby! I never would have thought that." Mildred said laughing.

"Well now I see we all have put our differences behind us, hopefully we will have a better day than we did yesterday. It's going to be a beautiful day and you my dear girls are about to taste heaven on Earth." Algernon said as he entered from the kitchen carrying a big plate of pancakes. Once he placed it down in front of the girls he disappeared into the kitchen only to appear moments later with a jar of maple syrup, whipped cream, strawberries and cinnamon.

"I wonder where Lily is?" Mildred wondered out loud, as she reached for the strawberries.

"There's more for us if she doesn't show." Enid said as she grabbed another pancake.

"Your very greedy Enid." Maud stated as she helped herself to a larger portion of whipped cream.

"Speak of being greedy Maud." Drusilla said pointing to the white mountain of cream on Maud's plate.

"Save some for the rest of us." Ethel said as she spooned strawberries onto her plate.

"There is plenty enough for everyone." Maud said as she placed the bowl down. Ethel grabbed it and dished a spoonful out to everyone.

"I guess you were right Maud just enough for everyone." Ethel said laughing. Mildred, Enid and Drusilla also began to laugh, as Maud blushed.

"I see everyone is in such good spirits today." The girls turned to see Miss Hardbroom standing in the doorway, they watched in silence as she poured herself some tea and sat down.

"Ah Miss Hardbroom you finally decided to join us." Algernon sounded surprised as he entered the dining room, "Your presence yesterday was missed." He sat down next to her and winked.

"I had better things to do than eat." Miss Hardbroom looked uncomfortable sitting next to Algernon.

"You must keep your strength up." Algernon said as he pushed a pancake onto Miss Hardbroom's plate, then he proceeded to fill his own plate up. Miss Hardbroom looked at the meal with obvious distaste.

"I'm not all that hungry." Miss Hardbroom pushed the plate aside.

"Oh come now Miss Hardbroom, you have to eat something." Algernon pushed her plate back toward her.

"I refuse to fill my body with that nonsense." Miss Hardbroom said after a sip of her tea.

"Well now it's not nonsense, it's delicious here try a piece with some whipped cream." Algernon said as he held his fork out toward her with some pancake and whipped cream.

"I refuse to sit here and have you treat me as a child!" Miss Hardbroom pushed his hand away as she stood up and left the room.

"Well I never." Algernon said sounding exasperated, "Oh well she doesn't know what she's missing, eh girls?" He said smiling. As he turned his full attention on his own breakfast, five letters suddenly appeared in front of each girl. The girls looked to one another then slowly they picked up each of their own letters and read them.

_Girls: I have not told Lily about you being witches nor have I said anything further about her being my daughter. I assume Mildred told you all after she returned to bed last night. Do not say anything to Lily I will tell her myself when the moment is right. Furthermore lessons are cancelled for today. I must add that you are not to go outside today for any reason. Any and all problems will be brought to and dealt with by Chief Wizard Helibore._

_Miss Hardbroom._

The girls exchanged confused glances with one another.

"I wonder where she is going?" Drusilla whispered.

"Should we follow her?" Ethel looked at the startled faces around her.

"Right we follow her and you rat us out for doing so." Enid whispered harshly.

"Our footprints in the snow would give us away anyway." Mildred said.

"We are witches aren't we? Who says we have to walk?" Ethel pressed.

"What do you have planned Ethel Hallow?" Maud asked leaning in.

Ethel cast a glance toward Algernon, "I'll explain after breakfast."


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay in posting the new chapters. I was recovering from surgery and busy getting ready to return to work. I love the reviews! Keep R&R Thanks!_

Chapter 8

Mildred, Ethel, Maud and Enid waited in their room faces pressed against the large window watching for HB, broomsticks in hand.

"Are you sure HB won't catch Drusilla?" Mildred asked for the tenth time.

"She's never been caught before." Ethel assured her.

"What if she doesn't come through the front door?" Maud asked, but before any one could answer her a black cloaked figure made their way down the front steps.

"She's leaving now, she asked Helibore to watch Lily and Algernon is cleaning out the cellar." Drusilla said as she rushed into the room.

"Excellent." Ethel, followed by the others, all rushed to a carefully chosen back window. Unlatching it Mildred and Enid pushed it open and climbed out. Once everyone was outside and perched on their broomsticks Ethel led the way down to the tree line.

"Try not to fall off your broom Millie." Maud said, she was still worried they would be caught and severely punished by HB. After a few moments of careful flying through the trees Enid found HB's footprints. Together in a straight line the girls silently followed the trail, Ethel of course leading the way and of course Mildred taking up the rear.

After awhile the sun decided to show itself in the sky, making HB's prints easier to see.

"What time is it?" Mildred asked, making sure her voice was quiet so not to disturb anything.

"8:30." Maud said checking her watch.

"Can't we go faster Ethel?" Drusilla whined.

"No. We might risk falling off our brooms if we try that and if Miss Hardbroom takes the same way back she'll know we were outside, now keep quiet." Ethel barked.

"What if we fly above the trees?" Enid offered.

"We won't be able to see her trail if we did that." Ethel snapped.

"Why not just follow her, instead of her prints?" Enid pressed, "Someone who is an expert flyer should be able to spot her from the air."

"She might see us flying above her, if we tried that." Maud said.

"Look!" Drusilla pointed to the snow, "Her prints are disappearing!"

"Now you done it, she heard us and is using magic to cover them." Ethel said annoyed, "If we want to know anything we'll have to follow her from the air." Ethel sighed and made her way up to the tree tops, the others followed her. It didn't take long before they all spotted her walking below them.

"What if she looks up?" Mildred asked now afraid of being caught.

"If we keep quiet she won't have a reason to look up." Maud whispered.

"But she knows we are following her, she made her tracks disappear." Drusilla whined.

"HB's prints were disappearing from the moment we were flying over them." Mildred said. Ethel turned around on her broom and glared at her.

"You mean to tell me they were disappearing all along?" Mildred nodded, "Why didn't you say anything? Oh never mind I prefer this anyway." Ethel turned back around.

"Why didn't you say anything Mildred?" Maud asked.

"I was afraid a branch would knock me off my broom, I'd rather fly higher away from the trees." Mildred confessed.

"No more talking!" Ethel snapped.

Before long Mildred felt the wind pick up and the clouds started to roll in. Maud felt it too and looked to her friend to see if she was fairing well in the sudden wind. Mildred gave her a weak smile and returned her concentration back to her keeping steady.

"Is that smoke?" Enid whispered, as she pointed into the distance. Ethel looked up from watching HB, then signalled to the others to follow her, quickly she dropped her height to just a few inches above the tree tops and only a few feet from HB.

Constance slowed her pace, and looked at the crudely drawn map Lily had given her. She passed by the large fallen tree with the hole beneath it and the old bicycle rusted to pieces in the snow, she should be nearing her parents cottage soon. In the distance she could smell something burning, knowing her father he probably still used a wood burning stove. Placing the map away in her pocket Constance looked up to see the two storey stone faced building, it looked exactly the same as Lily had described it. How could her parents live in such luxury and still treat Lily the way they did? She stopped and gazed up at the house, it stood dark and uninviting. A few of the windows on the lower half of the house were illuminated with familiar fire glow, she was all but used to at Cackle's. Maybe they won't recognize me, she thought, my hair is longer now and I'm sure I look older than I did last they saw me. A snapping sound came from behind her, startled she spun around and looked over every tree and shrub for the source of the sound. She sighed at her behaviour and silently scolded herself for being afraid. She was bigger now, able to defend herself and she was a powerful witch she could handle whatever was awaiting her. Taking a deep breath Constance stepped out from the trees and made her way up to the house.

"Mildred you fool, she heard you!" Ethel scolded her once HB was out of ear shot.

"How was I supposed to see that underneath the snow?" Mildred snapped back.

"You should watch where your going, she almost caught us." Ethel said.

"But she didn't, Ethel." Enid's snide remark got an icy glare from Ethel.

"She's at the door now." Drusilla said.

"Somebody is coming." Maud whispered.

The girls watched in silence as their teacher was greeted at the door and let inside.

"It looks so cozy." Drusilla said rubbing her hands together, "and I'm chilled to the bone."

"What do we do now? Standing here isn't going to do us much good." Maud said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Ethel what is your brilliant plan now?" Enid asked sarcastically.

"I got us here. It's your turn to think of something." Ethel said as she leaned up against a tree.

Mildred, Maud and Enid stared at each other in disbelief. They hadn't thought of anything to do once they found out where HB was going.

"Why don't we just go to the windows and listen?" Drusilla asked.

"Our print's will be seen." Mildred said.

"No they won't look. Someone's been trampling all over the place our print's wouldn't be seen." Drusilla had a point.

Mildred looked at her friends then to Ethel. "Who is going to go listen? We can't all go, the five of us would be easier to spot."

"I nominate Mildred." Came Ethel's relaxed voice. Mildred sputtered and turned to Ethel.

"I'll go with you Millie." Maud offered.

"No you won't Drusilla will go with Mildred, just to make sure we hear everything that's said inside." Ethel said giving a reluctant Drusilla a push toward the cottage.

Constance felt her heart start to race as soon as the door unlatched and opened. A plump old woman with greying hair pulled back in a yellow ribbon stood in the doorway, a warm smile sat comfortably on her elderly face. Constance blinked and tried to speak but found her words to be stuck in her throat.

"Come inside an' warm yourself dear, it's mighty cold outside today. Would ya care for fresh cinnamon buns an' some tea?" The old lady asked, her voice was just as heavily accented as Lily's, Constance was instantly thankful for Mistress Broomhead's extensive voice teachings. The old lady sat Constance down in a high backed chair, which Constance remembered from her childhood. The old woman shoved a plate piled high with cinnamon buns in front of Constance and smiled then turned back toward the wood burning stove.

"I 'ave ta make the tea dear, it'll be ready in a wee while."

Looking around the room Constance noted the decor was basically the same as she remembered it, the house was different but everything inside was the same. She guessed that even the tea cups would be in the cabinet across from the wood stove. The old woman proved her right when she went and fetched two finely crafted Queen Anne china cups and saucers from the cabinet and set them down on the table.

"'ave a bun dear ya look starved an' ghastly thin. This'll put some fat on yer bones." The woman pushed the plate toward Constance. Glancing at the plate Constance remembered she was never allowed to eat these or anything else unless her father said she could. She looked about the room expecting her father to be standing behind her to give her the strap for even looking at them.

"Oh 'ow daft of me forgettin' ta introduce meself," the old woman stood up and stuck her hand out toward Constance, "Lilith Hardbroom, an' who are you?"

Constance took her mother's hand, "Constance," she paused, "Helibore."

"Miss or Mrs?" Lilith asked raising her eyebrow.

"Mrs." Constance lied. The look on her mother's face when she said her first name gave her the chills. Lilith seemed satisfied with the answer and sat back down.

"Lovely house you have here, Mrs Hardbroom." Constance said trying very hard not to revert to her old speaking patterns.

"I don't be thinkin' I 'ave told ya I was marred." Lilith said skeptically.

"The ring on your finger, I just assumed you were." Constance said quickly.

"Oh yeah the damn thing gives it away all the time, funny though yer not wearin' one yerself dear." Lilith smiled slyly. Constance looked to her empty finger then up at Lilith,

"I lost it." she lied again.

"Where?" Lilith asked.

"If I knew that it wouldn't be missing." Constance said looking at her mother in the eye. Lilith sniffed and sat back in her chair and after a few seconds of assessing her visitor's explanation she smiled and seemed to accept the excuse.

"Me 'usband made this 'ere table an' chairs for me moons ago. A friend of me daughters broke the chair ya be sittin' on, they was playing some sort of a game. Don't ya be thinking 'e is a bad carpenter just 'cause that there chair is a wee wobbly." The teapot started to whistle and Lilith got up to retrieve it, "I be thinkin' yer 'usband could just buy up a new ring fer ya, instead of 'untin' round fer yer old one. Do 'ave any wee rats of yer own?" Lilith asked as she poured the tea. Her mother didn't know who she was, Constance silently sighed in relief.

"I 'ave," She cleared her throat, "I have a daughter."

"I can't see anything." Drusilla complained as she pushed Mildred aside.

"I can't see anything either." Mildred said pushing Drusilla aside.

"Isn't there another window we can peek through?" Drusilla said giving up at the pushing game, "We can't even hear anything we are too far away." Mildred complained and pulled away from the window, Drusilla jumped at the chance to look inside again.

"There I see another window, it's near HB we would be able to hear everything from there and it's covered a bit so we can peek inside as well." Drusilla said excited, she moved aside for Mildred to see. Drusilla grabbed Mildred's arm and pulled her around to the other side of the cottage and placed themselves just underneath the window, a large bush concealed them as they listened in. Faintly they could hear HB but not the other woman, they both stood one on either side of the window, backs against the cottage wall, from this position they could hear HB clearly and the other woman faintly introduce herself. When HB introduced herself, the girls looked to each other puzzled. Did they hear right? Mildred wondered, slowly she peeked around and looked inside, Drusilla did the same.

"Me 'usband, Cornelius, is gonna be 'ome soon 'e 'ad ta go out an' get some more wood." Lilith smiled and helped herself to a bun, "I don't know where me gran-baby is, she usually 'ere playin' by the stove gettin' underfoot all a time. Some days she gets too close an' gets 'er boney arms an' fingers burnt." Lilith ripped off a big piece off her cinnamon bun and dipped it into her tea. Constance watched her mother merrily pick and dip the rest of her treat then lick her fingers and eagerly grab for another.

"So what is yer business 'ere, Constance?" Lilith asked.

"My business here has to do with Lily." Constance said placing her tea down onto her saucer then both onto the table. She looked at it for a moment trying to think of what she would say.

"Why do you sound so different child?" Lilith asked cocking her head to one side, "Tis a shame ya be thinkin' ta fool yer own Mam." Lilith looked straight at Constance, "If ya know what's good fer ya you be leavin' this 'ere 'ouse be for yer Pau be gettin' 'ome." Constance looked up in surprise, then quickly concealed it but not before her mother saw her surprise.

"Can't be believin' ya would try ta fool me, I could spot ya from countries away. Ya was never far from my sights child." Lilith sipped her tea.

"I will leave when I have your word you will not try to take Lily away from me, and that you will stay out of her and my life." Constance said as she folded her arms across her chest, she was determined not to let her mother change the subject she wanted to get away from there as fast as possible. Lilith folded her hands in front of her and stared hard at Constance.

"You be knowin' I 'ave no control over that wee bit." Lilith said with the familiar steel edge to her voice.

"Then I will talk to Pau about it then." Constance said returning the icy glare her mother gave her. As the two woman sat in silence, Constance wondered what she was going to say to her father when he came home, if worse came to worse she could turn them into a frog or a newt, maybe a tree. Lilith sat sipping her tea and reclining as much as one could in the straight backed chair.

A loud crash sounded outside and Constance jumped, spilling some of her tea.

"Look it the mess ya made. Yer Pau is not goin' to be likin' that, not one bit." Lilith leaned forward and folded her hands around the tea cup. Constance looked at her, the tender motherly figure that had greeted her at the door had turned into the familiar stone faced monster from her past. Almost jumping from her chair she grabbed for the cloth she knew would be in the wash basin, wringing it out she dashed back to the table and started to sop up her mess. Her hands shook as she lifted the cup and saucer.

"Don't ya be breakin' it, me thinks it bein' of Pau's favourite set." Lilith said. Placing the cup and saucer carefully into the wash basin, Constance heard a crash behind her, she spun around to see her mother sitting perfectly poised in her chair with one hand brought up to her cheek in an obvious fake startle, the Queen Anne rose tea cup and saucer lay shattered to bits in a puddle of tea.

"Lilith!" Constance snapped her head toward the sound of her father's voice.

"In 'ere dear." Lilith called out.

"Look it what was snoopin' 'round 'ere." Cornelius strode into the room. Constance almost fell over in shock as her father entered the room, in one hand he held firm onto Mildred's arm, in other hand he held Drusilla. Lilith got up and went to meet her husband, she kissed him on the cheek and patted each girl lightly on the cheek, then she turned to face Constance.

"We 'ave a visitor, you remember Constance dear. She decided ta come fer a visit, she even offered ta be makin' some tea, but she bein' so clumsy she dropped one of yer favourite tea cups."

"She didn't drop it, you pushed it off the table I saw you from the hall!" Drusilla said as she struggled to free herself from Cornelius' grip.

"Oh me dear girl, now why would I lie to me own 'usband." Lilith said gently as she stroked Drusilla's face the slapped it, "Don't ya be speakin' out at me in the future!" she snapped, Lilith then nodded her head and Cornelius let go of Drusilla. Drusilla turned to run from the cottage but was stopped by Cornelius grabbing her.

"'ere take yer rat." He said as she pushed Drusilla toward Constance, "You sit down!" Cornelius shouted at Mildred pushing her into one of the kitchen chairs, "You be sittin' down!" He pointed at Drusilla who promptly sat down.

"Why ain't cha cleanin' up that there mess ya made!" Cornelius screamed at Constance. Constance stood glaring at her father, then with a flick of her wrist she pointed at the broken tea cup and saucer and instantly it came back together and floated up into her hand, turning slightly she placed the cup onto the counter and stared at her parents.

"Oh miss fancy witch eh? 'Ere Lilith look at 'er she's itchin' to turn us in ta toads." Cornelius and Lilith both started laughing.

"I am here to talk about Lily." Constance stated. Cornelius and Lilith both stopped laughing.

"Yea bout what?" Cornelius asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Lily is my daughter and from now on she is going to live with me, you will not be a part of her life and you will leave us both alone." Constance stated matching her fathers glare.

"Ya don't deserve ta 'ave 'er back, yer still bein' punished." Lilith said as she walked toward Constance.

"You can't punish me anymore, now that I have found Lily after years of you two hiding her from me, I am taking her and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Constance said, turning her gaze onto her mother.

"An' what is this 'ere big plan ya 'ave ta keep us from takin' 'er back?" Lilith said stopping a few feet from Drusilla.

"She'll turn you into a frog!" Mildred said dodging Cornelius' hand.

"A frog, is that the best ya can do? Runnin' away ta be with that boy's Mam an' all ya gots ta show fer it is frog changin'?" Lilith said laughing. Constance clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes at her mother's insulting laugh. Mildred knew that look all too well only this time she wasn't the one receiving it, which made her glad and terrified at the same time, she didn't want to know what the worst thing HB could do to someone who made her that angry.

"If I do not receive your word that you will stay away from Lily and myself I will do whatever is necessary." Constance threatened. As her mother laughed and her father scoffed in disbelief Constance had already started to recite the incantation in her head.

The wind had picked up and it had begun snowing again. Maud and Enid sat huddled together while Ethel sat shivering on her broom waiting for the others to return. All three saw the tall man coming near them with his arms full of wood, and all three had barely escaped into the sky just as he walked past where they just were. After they heard the crash they decided to lower their brooms further back in the forest to escape detection.

"What is taking them so long?" Ethel complained.

"Maybe we should go get them, the weather is getting worse there will be no way of flying through this if it gets any windier." Maud said through chattering teeth.

"We don't even know our way back on foot, the manor would be easily seen if we were flying, besides I'm frozen to the bone."

"And I'm getting hungry, it's almost noon, we should be heading back." Maud tightened her cloak around her, "Who knows how long HB is going to be in there, this was a dumb idea."

Suddenly the wind picked up knocking Ethel off her broom then immediately following it a loud rumbling sounded from all around them, the girls clasp their hands to their ears as the sound grew louder, a flash of light seemed to silence the rumbling almost instantly. With their ears ringing they looked to one another in confusion, Ethel lay on the ground coughing and sputtering trying to get back the air that was knocked out of her.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know many of you have been patiently waiting for this long overdue update. Sorry for the delay._

_

* * *

Chapter 9_

Mildred sat coughing and sputtering trying to get her breath back, suddenly a soft warm breeze floated past, Mildred inhaled deeply suddenly her coughing had ceased. She looked about the room which was now filed with thick black smoke. Little fluorescent balls of blue light flitted about. At first that was the only thing Mildred could see then slowly as if the smoke was dissipating she could make out Drusilla beside her who was watching one particular blue light dance about on the back of her hands. Mildred watched it for awhile until she heard voices just ahead of her, Drusilla was to intrigued by the light to notice. Mildred got up and made her way through the smoke toward the voices. Despite the smoke being so think Mildred found it very easy to breathe, as she walked the lights started to change to all sorts of different colours, they even seemed to emit some kind of a humming sound. A big orange light drifted up to Mildred, it stopped and hovered near her, as if it was studying her, then dashed away, stopping near a tall figure still obscured by the smoke.

"What are you doing there?" The figure spoke, the orange light moved and Mildred could clearly see Miss Hardbroom's face.

"Miss, where are we?" Mildred asked, as a blue light whisked past her.

"It's alright Mildred, come stand beside me." Miss Hardbroom sighed impatiently. When Mildred made no effort to move the orange light sparked, then all at once two purple lights appeared each took hold of Mildred's hair and led her toward HB.

A glass shattering cackle sounded, causing Mildred to jump and without thinking grabbed hold of Miss Hardbroom. Before she could even begin to ask what that was the smoke thinned before them, revealing Lilith and Cornelius tangled together in a massive blue ball, which started to slowly turn colour.

Miss Hardbroom's mouth moved but Mildred couldn't hear her, Mildred glanced over to where Lilith and Cornelius were, Lilith's mouth also moved but despite all her efforts Mildred couldn't hear what anyone was saying. It was that scream, I'm deaf! Mildred started to panic and began coughing to catch her breath.

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this." Miss Hardbroom said looking toward her parents, "but you gave me no choice. Now we can talk on _my_ terms, you will listen to _me _and do as_ I_ say. You know where you are and you know what will happen to you if you continue to make a mockery of who I am and what I have become."

"Alright, ya proved ya point, now be a dear an' let us go." Lilith said trying to hide her fear.

"You will stay there until you give me what I ask." Constance said shifting her weight off her sore foot. Mildred's coughing and sputtering was starting to get on her nerves, waving her hand Constance silenced the girl.

Mildred brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she cleared her throat again, the smoke was now starting to get to her and it was getting more and more difficult to breathe.

"Miss,..." Mildred couldn't even croak out the rest, her throat felt as though it were on fire, then faintly she could smell something burning then a hot blast of air swarmed past filling the air with a putrid burning smell. Mildred felt her head get light as she doubled over gasping for breath. She managed to grasp HB's hand as she collapsed to the ground.

"I don't see anyone inside anywhere." Maud said as she peeked through the same window Mildred and Drusilla were at before they disappeared around the corner of the cottage.

"They couldn't have gone anywhere, we would have seen or heard them leaving." Enid said as she leaned against the side of the building, "why don't we follow their tracks and see where they ended up at, it's not like anyone will see us if there is no one inside." Enid said as she stifled a yawn.

"I'm sick of all this waiting around for nothing to happen I'm going back to the manor before this weather gets any worse." Ethel said annoyed, "if you were smart you would come with me, forget all this nonsense. Hubble Bubble and Drusilla will find their own way back when they see we have gone."

"Millie is our friend, _we_ don't leave our friends behind." Maud said facing Ethel.

"If you had any friends you would know what we mean." Enid said also confronting Ethel. Ethel stood and glared at Enid.

"I don't have to take this from you, I'm leaving and when Miss Hardbroom returns I'm going to tell her it was all your idea to follow her and you persuaded Drusilla with a spell into coming with you so she would take the blame." Ethel turned on her heel and marched off into the trees, a few moments later and the two girls saw Ethel flying off.

"Good riddance. She was nothing but a bother anyway." Enid said smiling.

"Yes but she is going to tell Miss Hardbroom everything." Maud said looking worried.

"Do you really think Miss Hardbroom is going to believe her when she says we knew a spell to make Drusilla do as we asked?" Enid said raising an eyebrow.

"Your right that kind of magic isn't allowed." Maud giggled.

"Magic shall not be used for selfish or trivial means." Enid said imitating the potion's teacher. Maud giggled as she made her way along side the cottage wall to where Mildred and Drusilla's prints stopped under a window and behind a bush. Enid sidled up to the window and peeked inside, a mountain of cinnamon buns sat in the middle of the table, in response her stomach grumbled.

"Enid look! There is another set of bigger prints coming here then turning around and leaving with Millie's and Drusilla's prints along side them." The worried tone to Maud's voice returned and Enid looked down to see what her friend was talking about.

"If they were caught then where are they?" Enid wondered out loud.

"Something is not right here, I knew this was a terrible idea." Maud said looking up at Enid.

"We did see HB enter this hut did we not?" Enid asked confused.

"It could have been a magical vision we were following and everything we saw wasn't real, the real HB could have slid out the back after we went after the vision." Maud offered.

"If that's true then where is Millie and Drusilla?" Enid asked raising an eyebrow. Both girls turned their heads and looked inside the window, each had a feeling of dread wash over them.

"What is so interesting inside this window?" A female voice whispered to the two girls.

Enid and Maud spun around and pinned themselves against the wall as a hooded figure stood to her full height and laughed.

"Who are you?" Enid asked as the female continued to laugh.

"You... you should have," she collapsed into a fit of laughter, finally after a few seconds she straightened herself up, "On my stars if only you could have seen the look on your faces. _That_ made my day." she giggled some more as Enid and Maud exchanged confused looks.

"Who are you?" Maud asked repeating Enid's initial question.

"Celeste Hardbroom, and you girls are?" Celeste stuck her hand out toward the girls.

"I'm Maud Moonshine, and this is.."

"Enid Nightshade." Enid said interrupting. Maud shook Celeste's hand but Enid kept her hands behind her cape, while she cautiously observed this overly friendly person.

"Now what's with all this sneaky business?" Celeste asked, a smile gleamed from the corner of her eye.

"We were just looking for our friend." Enid said quickly.

"Lily I bet, but you know I heard that she is going to be staying with her Mam from now on. By the way have you come across a tall lady dressed all in black, dark hair pulled up in a overly tight bun, possibly carrying a broom?" before either girl could answer Celeste continued, "She told me she would be coming by here today I wanted to come and...hold up a minute are those cinnamon buns?" Celeste asked as she bent down to look inside the window. Maud and Enid exchanged another confused glance with each other, Maud could see the beginnings of a smile in her friends face.

"They look delicious don't they?" Enid said looking to Celeste. Maud knew what Enid was getting at here, sometimes she could be just as deceptive as Ethel.

"You haven't tasted anything until you've tasted those." Celeste straightened up and slightly twisted her wrist suddenly three cinnamon buns appeared in her opposite hand.

"Try one," Celeste held her hand out, Enid was the first to grab one and took a bite before Maud had a chance to even raise her hand, "Aren't they divine?" Celeste said with her mouth full.

Celeste turned and grabbed her broom and a bright purple carpet bag with a white daisy painted on it, then turning back to the girls she uttered a chant and both girls found themselves inside the cottage, standing in the middle of the kitchen. Placing her broom against the far wall and her bag beside it, Celeste then sat down.

"It's too cold outside to send you on your way might as well warm up before you have to get back home, if you need to you can phone your parents from my cell phone. My parents are still stuck in the stone age and don't believe in using technology," Celeste sighed and rolled her eyes, "My sister is much the same way, I bought her a cell phone three months ago and she has only used it three times." Celeste bent over and reached into her purple bag after a few seconds of cursing and muttering she closed it again, "I told her it would be a great way to meet men if she would only use the wireless chat line, but no she insists on the old traditional ways. How can you meet any guys if you work in an all girl school?" Celeste asked raising her hands up in a mock frustration.

"You know Enid we should be going now, I'm sure the others are wondering where we are by now." Maud said as she pushed Enid toward the door.

"Yes I agree." Enid allowed Maud to push her but before she got past where Celeste was sitting she reached over and gabbed another bun, "Thank you for the cinnamon buns."

"And for letting us warm up." Maud added.

"You barely got your toes warm, but if you insist on leaving then you must have something warmer to wear in that weather." Celeste pointed her fingers at the two girls. Two long coats appeared on the girls, "There that will keep you warmer than those flimsy capes, now go on before the weather gets worse."

Maud and Enid didn't hear all of what Celeste had to say, they were outside and halfway across the yard before she finished talking. Not a word was spoken between the two as they made their way to where their brooms rested.

"That was weird." Maud finally said she sat on her broom, "There are just something's I prefer not to know abut HB."

"Especially when it comes to dating." Enid sat on her broom and both girls flew off toward the manor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the distance Constance could make out the lights from the manor burning brightly from the windows. It took longer than she thought to banish her parents into the faerie realm, she knew she was capable of withstanding the aging forces within the realm but the only way to spare Mildred and Drusilla was to place them in a magic induced sleep, although Mildred's coughing had disrupted that transition and made it difficult on her body, Constance was glad that the others were too far away to be drawn in, even though faerie magic was powerful it was also exhausting and having to protect five girls would have been near impossible. Celeste flew beside Drusilla who was capable of flying on her own while Constance had to share Mildred's broomstick with a very sore and sleepy Mildred who was in no condition to fly safely on her own. Mildred shivered and muttered yet another apology and proclaimed it was Ethel's idea from the start. Constance wrapped her cloak tighter around Mildred to block out the cold, she could tell the girl was still not thinking right as she felt Mildred nestle closer to her.

"Is that it there?" Celeste asked, pointing at the building, "Who is that standing waiting?" It wasn't hard for Constance to see who her sister was pointing at, a tall figure holding a staff was standing out in the snow covered yard.

"That is Chief Wizard Helibore, he is staying with his friend who owns the manor." Constance replied.

"The actual real Chief Wizard Helibore?" Celeste asked amazed.

"That is him." Constance said as she concentrated on landing Mildred's wobbly 'banana broom'.

Celeste was the first to touch ground and help Drusilla off her broom, then Constance glided down and hovered near the ground so Mildred could be helped off.

"Look! They're back!" Enid exclaimed as she looked out the window to see three figures descend onto the yard.

"Like I care. It was Hubble Bubble's fault we got into this mess in the first place." Ethel snapped.

"If I recall correctly it was your idea that started it." Enid said as she turned around from the window to glare at Ethel.

"Let's not get into another fight unless we want a thousand more lines to write before HB steps through that door." Maud said not looking up from her list of lines Helibore imposed on them upon their return. Enid sat down across from her friend and started up her lines again, there was no point to have HB even more upset with them then she already was.

"There is no way we will be finished before HB gets inside." Enid said as she rushed through her lines.

"You better write them neater or else she'll give you more and make you rewrite these ones." Maud said as she glanced over at Enid's paper. Enid sighed and began writing as neat as she could while hurrying.

"I finished mine hours ago." Ethel gloated.

"That's outstanding Ethel, would you like a cookie?" Enid said sarcastically.

"How about with some chocolate sprinkles?" Maud added. Ethel glared at the both of them and stormed off out of the library, Maud and Enid looked to each other and giggled as they continued their work.

The door opened and Ethel froze, she wasn't supposed to leave the library. Quickly she looked for a place to hide. Perfect, she thought to herself as she slid under a heavily draped table. The lengths were long enough to hide her as well short enough to know when the coast was clear for her to return to the library, she would casually mention she had to use the loo, that excuse had worked in the past many times. Drusilla was the first to enter, quickly she worked to take her snowy boots off then she rushed into the library and slammed the door just as HB and Helibore entered the foyer.

Constance propped Mildred and Drusilla's broom against the wall then turned around and helped Celeste lead Mildred inside.

"What happened to her? Why is she all out of sorts?" Egbert asked as Mildred stumbled inside. Celeste sat Mildred down on a bench by the door and proceeded to take her boots off.

"Oh she'll be fine she just needs to sleep it off, she will be back to her meddling self in the morning." Constance said as she helped Mildred to her feet.

"She got in the way of a potent spell, she's lucky she's still the same age." Celeste said as she took Mildred's cloak off her then hung it on the wall

"Somehow I don't doubt that one bit." Egbert said as he watched Celeste pull Mildred to her feet.

"Bring her to her room, I'll have to deal with her in the morning." Constance walked up to Celeste and told her which way to go once she got upstairs, Celeste nodded then disappeared only to reappear at the top of the stairs, she smiled at her sister then took the sleepy Mildred to bed.

"How did tonight go otherwise my dear?" Egbert asked once he was sure Celeste was out of earshot.

"Considering the circumstances, quite well." Constance turned and sat on the bench to take her own boots off, "Where is Lily?"

"She is asleep in your room right where you left her this morning." Egbert said as he sat down next to her.

"Did she eat anything?" Constance asked as she twisted her foot to the side to check the bandage.

"The child wouldn't eat a scrap of food. Never thought a beggar could be a chooser." Egbert said clearly annoyed. Constance sat up straight and glared at him.

"Oh come now dear, are you still attached to that girl? She's not a lost puppy you can't take her in as a pet, although she does act like an animal. So tell me Constance,"

"Miss Hardbroom." Constance said through clenched teeth.

"Who was that, that came in here with Mildred?" He asked turning to face her completely, instead of replying she stood up and made her way to the library, before she could get past Egbert, he reached out and caught her arm and held it tight, then standing up to meet her icy gaze he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"If you were any other man you would be a pile of dust." Constance threatened and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why must you be that way, my dear?" Egbert asked as he took her hand in his. Constance didn't remove her eyes from him as she pulled her hand free.

"I have five girls I need to deal," Egbert cut her off,

"You needn't do anything, I have everything under control, no need to rush in there, quite yet." Egbert said as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"It would be very wise of you to let go." Constance said clenching her teeth together. Egbert looked at her momentarily before deciding it would be best, just as his arm slid from her low back she turned and stormed off into the library slamming the door behind her.

From under the table Ethel watched, all the while holding her breath so not to make a peep and have them discover her. If they had found her, she shuddered at the thought she couldn't begin to imagine what they, especially Miss Hardbroom, would do to her. Ethel waited for Helibore to leave it took him a few minutes to do so, then finally he was gone. Scrambling out from her hiding place Ethel thought she was in the clear, now she would just walk in to the library and claim she was using the loo.

"What was so interesting under that table?" Ethel stopped cold and turned around, a wave of relief washed over her as she realized it wasn't Miss Hardbroom.

"I dropped something earlier and couldn't find it." Ethel lied.

"So you figured it may have rolled under the table and were looking for it?" Celeste asked raising an eyebrow. Ethel nodded.

"Somehow I don't believe that," Ethel opened her mouth to protest, but Celeste raised her hand for silence, "What I do believe is that you will tell me what you were really doing under there or else I will tell Miss Hardbroom what _I _think you were really doing under that table."

"I was looking for my ring I dropped." Ethel said placing her hands on her hips. Celeste smiled and walked over to Ethel and placed her arm over her shoulders, "That ring there on your hand?" Celeste asked grabbing Ethel's hand.

"Yes, I found it and put it back on." Ethel pulled her hand away.

"Well then I'm sure the time spent under that table looking for your ring, and judging by the silence of my sisters yelling that she didn't see you go under there, so I'm sure it's safe to say that you were under there for a while, and it would be appreciated if you would tell me where I might find my sister." Celeste held in her smile at the girls stunned face. It was a rare time when she could impersonate Constance and get away with it. Just as Ethel opened her mouth to speak, a loud voice boomed from behind her, "Ethel Hallow! You were to remain inside the library unmoving until I returned." Ethel spun around at the sound of Miss Hardbroom's voice, "Let me guess you were using the loo. Strange how that excuse comes forth when I find you in the midst of trouble with Mildred."

"I'm sorry Miss but I," Ethel stuttered.

"Spare me your excuses," Constance narrowed her eyes at the girl, "If you so choose to remain delinquent and refuse to listen I will make it so, then maybe your excuses will hold up when you are found disobeying orders!" Constance stood inches away from Ethel as she yelled. Celeste let her arm drop from around the girl as she saw Constance approaching her, the movement of three heads popping out from the library door caught her attention and she quickly moved to them.

"I have been patient with you Ethel, and your contributing mayhem with Mildred, but I have come to find that you may be the cause of more than half of the problems she causes." Constance grabbed Ethel's arm and started for the stairs.

"Constance wait!" Celeste quickly ran to the base of the stairs and stopped in front of Constance, "Please, please don't do anything drastic she is only a child." Constance pushed her sister aside as she pulled Ethel up the stairs, "Constance!" Celeste rushed to Constance's side, "I know your angry but she's your student,"

"Yes and she need's to learn a few lessons." Constance said as she disappeared with Ethel.

Maud, Enid and Drusilla stood in silence, half in and half out of the library watching the scene before them, neither of the girls knew what would become of Ethel but they knew that HB was furious, they had never seen her so angry before. They watched as Celeste came down the stairs, her face clearly showing worry, as she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked over at the girls and smiled, "Come along kids lets get you put into your nightshirts and off to bed." Neither of the girls moved, "It might be best to be out of harms way for the rest of the night." She gestured with her head to where HB was standing moments before.

"Miss Hardbroom didn't say we could leave." Maud said clutching Enid by the arm.

"I'm saying you can, you all look exhausted." Celeste walked toward them.

"What's going to happen to Ethel?" Drusilla asked holding onto the door frame.

"I know that must have been frightening to see her go off like that, I'm used to that kind of behaviour from her," She sighed, "Ethel will be fine Drusilla, once you three are in bed I'll go and have a talk with her and before you know it Ethel will be back sharing gossip with you." Celeste smiled, _I hope_, she thought. Celeste watched as the girls slowly crept from behind the wall and cautiously looking from side to side they walked up the stairs to their room.

"I must say that was handled rather well my dear." Celeste turned around to see the Chief Wizard standing behind her.

"I'm used to handling children around my sister, I have two kids of my own who are scared to death when she comes to visit." Celeste smiled at him.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My girls are three, the world still frightens them. But if you will excuse me though I do have to see to it that Ethel doesn't become a plant used in a potion."

"Whatever do you mean?" Egbert scoffed.

"Let's just put it this way, I almost married a stalk of wheat." Celeste said chuckling at the memory of her wedding day, "Seriously though I have to find her, would you happen to know where she might have gone too?" Celeste asked.

"I might have an idea or two." Helibore turned and headed through the hall toward the kitchen, "follow me." Celeste rolled her eyes and sighed to herself, _Wizards_, she thought.

"What do you suppose she's going to do to Ethel?" Maud asked breaking the silence as the three walked toward their room.

"Whatever it is she deserves it." Enid whispered.

"She doesn't deserve it." Drusilla said defending her friend.

"She's right Enid, no one deserves punishment from HB when she's that angry." Maud said agreeing with Drusilla.

"I was her idea in the first place and she is always trying to get Mildred and the rest of us in trouble." Enid said loudly, Maud elbowed her friend in the side to quiet her down lest HB find them.

"If Mildred wasn't such a bother Ethel wouldn't have to do anything." Drusilla argued.

"Ethel has a choice Drusilla, she can leave it alone or toy with it and she usually chooses the later." Enid's voice was getting louder.

"Please could we just get to bed without having a fight?" Maud asked, the others ignored her.

"Whenever you lot get into trouble you always blame Ethel." Drusilla argued.

"It's usually her's and your fault!" Enid yelled. Maud covered her ears in frustration as the two started yelling at each other, she looked around expecting to see HB pop out of thin air and haul them away like she did with Ethel. Maud looked to her friend then to Drusilla she shook her head and dropped her hands to her sides then turning she left the two to argue in the hall, if HB decided to show up Maud wanted to be nowhere near the action.

Quietly she slipped inside and shut the door behind her, she didn't think that the nice lady could turn so mean so fast, Lily learned from past experience with her grandparents that when yelling started punishment would soon follow, and she learned to stay far away or at least confined to her room until tempers had cooled. She was on her way to the kitchen to gather something to eat, Helibore had brought up some foul smelling soup for her earlier, but it tasted worse then it smell and she quickly lost any appetite she might have gained from her long sleep, now she was hungry and there was no way to get to the kitchen, yet. Opening the door slightly she caught the swift movement of a tall figure pulling a struggling one past the open crack then almost instantly it disappeared around a corner. Lily poked her head out to hear past the pleadings of what sounded like Ethel, to the distant silence near the kitchen. As quickly as she could Lily slipped out the door and made her way down the hall, her stomach growled and she brought a hand up to it to some how silence it, she looked around to make sure Helibore wasn't anywhere near to drag her back to her room stating that she'll infect everyone else in the house, _Bullocks!_, Lily thought. She saw the girls leave early in the morning flying into the trees on brooms, just like her grandmother used to do, there was no way they were going to get sick if they weren't even around, besides the honey tasting potion the nice lady gave to her before helped a lot. Behind the honey though Lily thought she tasted the bitter sting of mugwort, nettle and pine, she scrunched up her face at the thought of the potion her grandmother used to make for her when she was sick, at least this lady used honey to sweeten it. As she descended the stairs the familiar arrogant sound of Helibore stopped her in her tracks, he was talking to someone, Lily sighed impatiently and headed back up the stairs, once reaching the top again she could hear more shouting, Lily rolled her eyes, if Helibore hears that he'll get up here and catch me and stick me back in that room before I have a chance to get anything to eat. She cursed under her breath as she made her way toward the argument.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard it's not true and you know it." Enid shouted.

"I know what I know and where do you get off telling me otherwise?" Drusilla asked challenging Enid.

"'Old up 'ere what's all the fuss about?" Lily asked as she reached the fighting girls.

"Why should we tell you anything." Drusilla asked putting her hands on her hips, "you might just go tell on us"

"I'm surprised you 'avn't given yer self away with all yer bickerin'." Lily replied.

"Yes, Drusilla why don't you shut up." Enid sneered.

"I'm not the one that should shut up, Enid." Drusilla said returning the sneer.

"I know 'ow bout ya both shut it, or bugger off an' fight someplace else." Lily snapped.

"Why don't you go back to your mum's room and stay out of our business." Drusilla said turning her full attention onto Lily, "or else I'll turn you into a toad." Almost as soon as she had said it Drusilla wished she could take it back.

"Drusilla, "Enid cast a glance in Lily's direction, "Miss Hardbroom will be furious when she finds out you said anything." Even in the dark Enid could make out Drusilla's complexion get a few shades lighter, "I didn't mean to, I mean I wasn't thinking, what is she going to do once she finds out?" Drusilla asked her voice obviously shaking in fear.

"For starters," Enid turned around to face Lily, but she was nowhere in sight, "I think it might be best if we just hide for the rest of our lives." Enid's voice trailed off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Constance stood as Ethel sat down on the bed sobbing quietly holding her arm, she wondered how she was going to punish her. Obviously writing lines wasn't going to cut it, expulsion wasn't going to work either although it would be her first choice if the circumstances were different and if it were a school related incident it would be easier to explain to Miss Cackle. For once Constance couldn't think of a single punishment which would be suitable, she was tired and no amount of wide awake potion would be enough, she needed time to think about how to go about punishing Ethel Hallow, with out her running to Daddy to ruin it for Cackles Academy.

"Honestly Ethel I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She began, the girl didn't look up from the floor, "But you can guarantee I will be looking at you whenever Mildred or anyone else for that matter gets into trouble. For the remaining time we are to be here this will be your room, I will collect you in the morning and I will also escort you back here at lights out." She waved her two fingers and Ethel's bag appeared at the girls feet, then turning on her heel she left the room. As she made her way toward her own room she thought it might be best to check in on the others to make sure they were getting ready for the night and not running amok downstairs. A quick invisible appearance to their room assured her they were dressed for bed, and not one chattered as they got under the covers. She watched in silence as Maud got up, went over to Mildred, who was still in her uniform, and pulled the covers up to her chin before she turned out the light and climbed back into her bed.

"Goodnight girls." Constance called. After the brief shock the girls replied before snuggling back into their beds.

"What is your name my dear?" Egbert asked as he led the way past the kitchen and down a narrow corridor.

"Celeste Malachite, and I already know who you are." Celeste watched amused as Egbert puffed his chest out in importance.

"I should expect so. Now tell me what is it you are doing here? I understand Miss Hardbroom had some personal business to attend to earlier this morning, exactly what I am not certain of, I suspect it might have something to do with you seeing as though you are her sister." He stopped and turned to face Celeste, "Are you to take that troublesome girl back to where she belongs?" He asked abruptly.

"You mean Lily?" Celeste asked sarcastically.

"Of course! Who else is there?" Egbert huffed.

"I can easily list five others," Celeste said suppressing a smile. Egbert turned and continued to the end of the hall where a long narrow staircase ran to the second floor, "Besides Lily belongs here, or at least _with_ somebody who is here."

"That's absurd who would want her to hang about here for any amount of time? Other than you that is." Egbert huffed once again.

"Her mother for one,"Celeste watched as Egbert's pace up the stairs slowed, "I do have other things to be doing with my time other than discussing with you the welfare of a certain little girl, which I am completely confidant is well under control." Egbert turned to face Celeste once again, "So if you will excuse me I do have to see to it that poor Ethel hasn't been turned into a frog or some other undesirable amphibian used in potion making." And with that Celeste crossed her arms and disappeared from the wizards sight.

Once she was outside of the girls room Constance appeared and began walking down the dark hallway to her room, she was glad her sister was here, no doubt it was she who got the girls to bed, quietly and promptly, but at the same time she was worried Celeste might get a little to vocal and start spouting off about what she had shared with her sister after that disastrous Halloween, feelings about a certain wizard. That was the last thing she wanted was to have Egbert fawn over her with the girls around, least of all Celeste, who had been playing cupid ever since Kiernan had past away. Besides how would he even react when he found out about Lily being her daughter, something that even Miss Cackle didn't know about, up until recently that is. As she let her thoughts run about in her head she continued to her room in absolute silence, until a stirring down the stairs broke the thoughts into pieces. Constance stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the purple robed man, she couldn't keep Lily a secret forever nor her feelings for him. He seemed oblivious to her presence, she bit her lip, which was something she hadn't done since grade school, and instead of appearing before him she decided this was a time where that kind of an entrance wouldn't cut it, instead she started to make her way down the steps.

Peeking into Ethel's room, Celeste found her very much still a human, she sighed in relief. _All is good on this end_, she thought to herself, even a quick peek on the other girls found them to be behaving themselves and not eating flies. _I wonder how the middle is making out?_ Celeste slowly made her way to her sisters door, unsure if she was going to encounter the enraged-shrieking-banshee-of-a-sister or the unusually-calm-but-anger-bubbling-to-the-surface-part. As she neared the opening she could hear Lily chanting a magic spell, followed by silence then a swear. Obviously the spell, what ever it was, wasn't working, Celeste smiled and entered the room as Lily tried again.

"Mox illia trans figurus trans amphibianios!" Lily watched in amazement as the shoe before her turned into a frog statue then quickly exploded in a shower of glitter.

"So that's why you never had any shoes," Lily spun around, the look of disappointment turned into a wide smile.

"Auntie!" Lily quickly jumped to her feet and rushed over to Celeste, who bent to pick up the rushing girl, once in her arms Lily wrapped her own arms around the woman's neck in a tight hug.

"Ok Auntie can't breathe." Celeste choked.

"'Ow come you is 'ere?" Lily asked pulling away.

"I came to see you my little Frog." Celeste said putting Lily down, "Now tell me Frog what were you doing, trying magic that is far beyond your comprehension."

"It's not 'ard I seen you do it." Lily said squaring her shoulders.

"It's not hard when I do it because I have had _years _of training." Celeste explained as she brushed a strand of hair from Lily's face.

"But lookit," Lily ran to the edge of the bed where a large glitter mess lay, "I made it pop, not what it supposed ta do, but it popped!" Lily beamed at her achievement. Celeste couldn't bare to tell the girl it was her who had done it to get her attention.

"So why were you trying to make a frog statue?" Celeste asked as she made her way over to Lily's side.

"Red was sayin' she was about turnin' me to a frog, and said me Mam was 'ere," Lily looked up at her aunt, "I was tryin' ta make 'er a present before she come back 'ere."

"A frog?" Celeste asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like frogs." Lily stated, "An' I thought that if I be makin' it with magic, then Mam will be 'appy."

"I think that your Mam will be very happy with anything you give her, be it that it's made from you and not magic." Celeste grabbed a small handful of the glitter and blew it over Lily, "How about we make her something together, I'll supply the magic and you supply the creativity needed for such a project." Celeste smiled when Lily's frown disappeared.

"Can we make a frog!" Lily asked excitedly. Celeste knew how 'partial' Constance was to frogs, "I think we could manage that." She said hesitantly.

"Can we use this?" Lily asked indicating the glitter mess.

"No, I'm positive that your Mam would miss her shoe." Celeste waved a finger at the mess and slowly the tiny bit of glitter came together into it's previous form, "How about we use bright green glitter instead of plain crayons." Lily nodded and watched as Celeste made the supplies materialize.

As Constance silently made her way across the foyer she stopped only once halfway across, when Egbert shifted his weight. Quietly she wished he would turn around and make the first comment, she was never really good at starting a conversation, then an idea struck her. Clearing her throat she watched as he turned his head, inwardly she smiled, that worked.

"Good Evening Miss Hardbroom." Egbert said before turning back to the window. Not the greeting she was hoping for but she wasn't about to back away just yet.

"Is the storm dissipating?" She asked.

"No change." He replied. Constance moved to the window and looked out, hoping he would put his arm around her, instead he moved away. Backing away from the window herself she glanced in his direction to see him straightening his purple cloak. She wanted to demand he tell her what was bothering him but a little voice told her that probably wouldn't be the best choice of action. Instead she let her gaze linger in his direction for a moment longer, while she searched her mind for something to say. When nothing presented itself she turned and left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Egbert's voice reverberated through the empty foyer.

"What do you mean?" Constance's heart leapt. What was he talking about? What had Celeste told him?

"That you had a daughter." Egbert continued to look out the window.

"I.." She paused, "I wanted to tell you," She started.

"Instead I hear it from your sister." He seemed to spat the last word. Walking up to him she placed her hand on the window sill and turned to look at him in the face.

"I wanted to tell you," she began again, "but I was afraid of," He interrupted her again.

"Afraid?! Of what? What could you, Miss Constance _Hard_broom be afraid of?" Egbert stepped back when he spoke, "I didn't think that was possible!" He raised his arms in mock fashion.

"I was afraid you would act like this." Constance said raising her hands to the situation.

"Why did you not tell me before our night together?" Egbert's voice was getting louder, "Did it not occur to you that it might have been important enough to at least mention?"

"Why does it matter? You know now, no matter who told you." Constance walked toward him as she spoke, trying to keep her voice down, hoping he would do the same.

"Why does it matter?! I'll tell you why it matters. _You_ could have told me _before_ we slept together." Egbert yelled.

"Are you saying you never would have slept with me, if you knew beforehand that I had a daughter?" Constance asked in disbelief.

"Precisely!" Egbert shouted. Constance stood in complete shock at what she just heard, "When this storm lets up I'm going back to my Academy, hopefully I'll be gone by morning." Egbert made his way past Constance and took up his place at the window.

"I was willing to give you a chance," Constance's voice came out as a whisper as she fought back her tears, she stopped to take a breath, but when she opened her mouth to say more she found that she couldn't speak. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, but before it could hit the floor she disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Constance awoke before dawn, her eyes burned, she hated crying herself to sleep, it had been a few weeks since the confrontation, why she kept crying herself to sleep was beyond her. Sitting up in bed she patted Morgana on the head before swinging her legs out from under the warm covers to the icy chill of the familiar castle. She was glad to be home, although the remainder days spent at the manor passed by rather well considering, Egbert wasn't there. Morgana rubbed against her arm purring loudly, snapping Constance back to the present, she patted the cat once again before getting up to feed her, as she neared the cupboard where Morgana's food was kept, Constance spotted something green laying on the floor, picking it up she realized it was the little frog Lily had made her,

"Morgana this is not a toy." She scolded her cat who lowered it's head as though she was apologizing. Placing the frog back on to her dresser she checked Morgana's dish to insure it was full, seeing it was only minimally picked through, Constance quickly dressed and headed out to her potion's lab.

"Miss Hardbroom, may I have a word with you?" Miss Cackle asked as she stepped out of the staffroom. Constance stopped and faced the headmistress, "I was hoping to catch you this early, come on in, I can assure you Miss Bat is in her room and not the stationary cupboard." Miss Cackle smiled as Constance entered the room and took up her usual place by the window.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Headmistress?" Constance asked, watching as Amelia made her way to her desk.

"I'm just confirming that Lily is indeed arriving today,." Amelia said taking a bite out of her cinnamon toast after wiping the few crumbs aside she continued, "How would you like to go about introducing her to the rest of the school? I think she would like it best if you did it." Amelia winced as she suggested it. This was the very topic that sent Miss Bat into the cupboard yesterday, it took a bowl of fruit salad mixed with fresh flower buds and whip cream to get Miss Bat out.

"The school already knows of Lily, why is it necessary to go about explaining it? Mildred and her crew went about that upon their return." Constance didn't move her gaze from the window as she spoke.

"It has to be said officially, and since you are Lily's mother I think it would be best if you introduced her, it's not the common way we treat our visitors but Lily is not just a visitor, she is your child." Miss Cackle stood up to pour herself some tea and offered some to Constance, who sighed as she received it.

"Your quite right Miss Cackle, I'll do my duty." Constance said taking a sip of her tea. Staring hard at her deputy, Amelia shook her head something was just not right, and it hadn't been since Constance had returned from the manor.

"Are you having second thoughts about having Lily stay here?" Amelia inquired.

"Of course not, I'm looking very much forward to it." Constance replied, Amelia could tell that was sincere, but there was something she was hiding.

"Is something bothering you?" Amelia pressed, she figured this might not be wise to do, but seeing as it was very early in the morning and no one other then themselves were awake, she felt this was the best and only appropriate time.

"What makes you believe anything is bothering me?" Constance replied with a certain edge to her voice.

"Ever since you and the girls have returned from the manor, you have been," Amelia paused, and Constance turned to face her, "Not your self. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Amelia set her tea cup down and looked intently at Constance who had turned her head back to the window. Constance didn't reply nor did she move. "I know about the real intentions of your visit, did anything not go according to plan?"

"The girls followed me, and were punished for their intrusion." Constance raised her cup and took a sip.

"I am aware of that and Ethel's punishment. But I can tell that something is wrong and I don't believe that it had to do with the girls following you." Amelia walked over to Constance, who turned to face her once again.

"You are correct Headmistress, it is not the girls behaviour that is bothering me, but I do not wish to speak of it. Are we finished here?" Amelia sighed inwardly and made her way over to her desk, opening a drawer she revealed an envelope and handed it over to Constance.

"This came for you yesterday, I forgot about it until this morning." Taking the letter from Amelia, Constance didn't even have to look at the name to see who it was from, she placed her tea cup down and disappeared from the staffroom, only to reappear inside her own room, where she opened the top drawer of her night stand and placed the letter from Egbert on the previous letter she had received from him a week ago. Why he was trying to communicate with her was intriguing, but she didn't wish to receive anymore insults he could pass her way, so instead of opening the letters she left them alone. Constance turned and frowned to see the paper frog laying on the floor once again, this time it was nestled in the clutches of a certain cat. Constance bent down and swatted at Morgana, who took off under the bed, picking up the frog once again Constance turned and placed it with the letters before leaving the room once again. As Constance headed own the corridor she spied Miss Drill coming her way, no doubt going for her morning run.

"Miss Hardbroom, may I have a word with you?" Imogen asked as she neared her colleague.

"What is it Miss Drill?" Constance asked folding her arms.

"I know that Lily isn't going to be a student here at Cackles but I was wondering if by chance she could play on the football team I am considering of putting together, for fun of course." Imogen took a step back as if expecting a blow up from Miss Hardbroom.

"Will this 'team' be competing against other school's?" Constance asked.

"No, it will only be played within the courtyard, strictly for fun, there will be no competing." Imogen paused, "Some of the girls wish to play but we are short one."

"That decision is up to Lily." Constance said as she continued down the corridor.

"Are you saying she can play?" Imogen called after her surprised.

"I am not in the habit of repeating myself Miss Drill." Constance replied as she disappeared.

Imogen expected a far worse outcome than that, then turning around she headed toward the outside door, all the while smiling to herself.

Finally arriving at her potion's lab Constance was pleased to see Ethel already there labelling the glass jars of various ingredients, setting herself down in her chair Constance proceeded to mark the previous day's exam.

"Miss, I think this one has gone off." Ethel said as she brought a glass vial to her teachers desk. Constance looked up from her work as Ethel placed the corked vial on to her desk.

"The label was yellow, and I couldn't make out what it said. So I don't know if it's suppoed to smell like this or not." Ethel handed her teacher a strip of aged paper. Constance took it and attempted to read the faded letters on the paper, sighing and put it down and grabbed the vial, uncorking it she waved her hand over the opening to bring the scent towards her.

Ethel stepped back as the noxious green fumes filled the space between her and Miss Hardbroom. Suddenly Miss Hardbroom corked the vial and disappeared from behind her desk, dropping the vial on to the exam papers. Slowly Ethel made her way toward the desk to retrieve the vial, she had never seen Miss Hardbroom disappear so quickly before, and she wasn't quite sure, it could have been the smoke, but HB looked green as she disappeared. Ethel rolled the vial in her hands before heading out of the potions lab to the staff room. She knocked on the door and waited, soon Miss Cackle appeared at the door.

"Hello Ethel what seems to be the trouble?" Miss Cackle asked smiling.

"I was doing my labelling in the potions lab and I came across this," Ethel handed out the vial to Miss Cackle, who's smile disappeared upon seeing the vial. She knew how Constance was when her potions were taken from the room without permission.

"Did you ask to take this particular ingredient Ethel?" Miss Cackle asked a worried look now replaced the smile.

"The label was yellow and I couldn't read the writing on it anymore," Ethel said ignoring the question, "So I gave it to Miss Hardbroom, but she disappeared quickly after smelling it." Reaching out Miss Cackle asked for the vial, once Ethel handed it to her she uncorked it and took a smell for herself.

"I think it's gone off." Ethel said backing away from the green vapours. Miss Cackle chuckled as she corked the vial.

"It hasn't gone off Ethel, Jellied Fish Eyes are supposed to smell like this." Miss Cackle said handing it back over to Ethel.

"What are these used for?" Ethel asked.

"Those are not used for a lot of potions, it would be rare indeed for someone like yourself to come across a spell calling for those." Miss Cackle said standing up to make her way around her desk toward Ethel.

"What kind of spells use this?" Ethel asked as she watched Miss Cackle come near her.

"They are used in fertility potions and also in potions to ease labour pains." Miss Cackle said placing her arm over Ethel's shoulders, "Miss Hardbroom has all sorts of ingredients in her cabinets to teach you the difference between some that may look and even smell the same, so you don't end up using the wrong ingredient later on in life." Miss Cackle explained as she led Ethel to the door.

"So they don't make people sick?" Ethel asked turning to face her teacher, Miss Cackle jut shook her head and gestured Ethel out the door.

"Why would you like to know if they make people sick?" Miss Cackle asked as Ethel left the room.

"After Miss Hardbroom smelled them she disappeared quickly, and she looked a little sick, but it could have just been the colour of the smoke I saw." Ethel said placing the vial in her pocket. Miss Cackle nodded at the explanation and watched as Ethel closed the door behind her. A thought suddenly struck Amelia, she pondered it for a moment before heading back to her desk, Pulling out her potion's book she opened it to the ingredients index, playing her finger down the page until she found it, flipping to the corresponding page she read about Jellied Fish Eyes. Then she found it, furrowing her brow she re- read the line over again, no it couldn't be. Amelia looked up at the door to confirm she was seeing correctly, then glancing back at the page before her she read out loud; May cause sickness if inhaled by those expecting.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Authors Note: I have to admit this was a difficult chapter to write, I wasn't quite sure how to go about writing it at all. This is the fourth rewrite, so as a result it is a little bit late in posting. Thank you Sue for the little push to get me going again. I feel I need to say that Sue you have me so wound up and on edge about your story I found myself wondering more about HB in your story than in my own. Well enough of my drabble, Onward! _

Staring up at the clock on the mantel, Amelia furrowed her brow once again, it was five minutes before noon and no one had seen nor heard of Constance since her disappearance from the potions lab. A few times Amelia would make her way to the potions lab only to find it empty, she thought that perhaps Constance might be in her room, and went to check in on her but was met with no answer and a locked door. Miss Tapioca had come and gone leaving a small plate of food behind for Constance, she waited as long as she could before she had to leave to feed the girls. Amelia looked at the small plate and sighed, this was not like Constance, not like her at all to abandon her detention classes, she wondered if what she read was true if Constance really was with child. No, she pushed that thought aside, how could she possibly be?

"Are you not hungry Miss Cackle?" Imogen asked, noticing her colleague's expression.

"What? Oh yes of course Miss Drill, just lost in thought." Amelia said as she picked the sandwich up from her plate.

"Whenever I get lost I drink a large glass of curdled yaks milk, it really brings the senses back." Davina said waving her fork in the air.

"Who ever would drink that I suspect wouldn't have much sense to bring back." Constance said appearing in the middle of the room. Davina sniffed and rushed off to the stationary cupboard, slamming the door.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Imogen asked her eyes widening at the half circle black cloak wrapped around Constance's shoulders.

"I apologise Miss Drill, I needn't think I had to get your approval on what I wear." Constance said as she made her way toward Miss Cackle's desk, where her plate sat waiting for her. Frowning at the contents of the dish Constance settled for a cup of tea, instead.

"Are you not hungry, Constance?" Amelia asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"I do not have much of an appetite." Constance took a sip of her tea.

"Are you ill?" Amelia pressed hoping to get some kind of an answer to either prove or disprove her nagging thoughts.

"I can assure you, Headmistress, I am not ill." Constance took another sip of her tea.

"You must eat something Constance." Amelia said before thinking.

"Why must I eat something?" Constance asked turning her full attention on Amelia. The icy glare Constance shot her made shivers run down Amelia's spine, "I wasn't aware that I had to explain to you why I decide not to eat." Constance continued to glare at Amelia, her voice had become the intimidating low growl every body feared.

"I, uh I have to go check on the girls." Imogen said as she inched her way to the door, just as she reached the door, Davina jumped from the closet and ran out of the room, seemingly unnoticed by Constance who's very glare demanded an answer from the Headmistress. As Amelia looked back at Constance from the closing door she sighed and leaned back in her chair, trying to diffuse the tension between them.

"I am only concerned for your health, Constance, you haven't been eating since you returned from the manor, and it is concerning for me to have one of my faculty members distraught over something causing her to disappear into her room for hours on end, only to return to scold others for caring about her well being." Amelia said as calmly as she could, "And I expect you and I to talk about this hiccup before Lily arrives here today, I will not have that little girl arriving to find you like this. So tell me right now what it is that is bothering you." Constance immediately set her cup down and folded her arms across her chest, Amelia expected her to disappear but Constance still sat before her, finally she spoke,

"I agree you deserve an explanation, but I am afraid that I don't even know where to begin." She admitted, letting her shoulders drop slightly.

"Constance are you pregnant?" Amelia asked lowering her voice, and softening her tone. Constance looked surprised at the question then immediately she looked to her hands which rested in her lap. Amelia leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her desk, and waited.

"I didn't know until today." Constance admitted after a few minutes of silence, "I found out when I felt ill after smelling the Jellied Fish Eyes."

"Yes Ethel told me you disappeared quickly, looking more than a little ill afterwards." Amelia watched as Constance sat back in the chair, in all her years working with Constance had she never seen her slump before.

"Might I ask who the father is?" Amelia hesitated before asking the question, she could see by the look on her deputy's face that she wanted to say more.

"Chief Wizard Helibore." Amelia's mouth fell open at the mention of his name, she was stunned, "He doesn't know, and I haven't the slightest idea of how to go about telling him. Actually," She paused, "I don't want to tell him."

"Constance you must tell him." Amelia whispered.

"I will not!" Constance sat up straight again and turned to face Amelia, "He doesn't need to know, besides he wouldn't want to know." Constance fought back tears she felt coming to the surface.

"What makes you think he wouldn't want to know?" Amelia asked taken aback by the intensity of Constance's retort.

"He just wouldn't!" Constance felt a tear sting her cheek, she turned her head and wiped it away, "He is a pompous arrogant fool! I do not wish to continue this conversation any further." Constance crossed her arms, and was about to disappear when a pounding bass line shattered the intense atmosphere of the room. Getting up from her seat Constance crossed over to the window and looked out to see Celeste's white BMW pull into the courtyard, she frowned at the loud music emanating from the vehicle, and disappeared from the window only to reappear outside the main door. As the car rolled to a stop just beside Walkers Gate, Celeste turned the music down and got out, she smiled a wide wicked smile at her sister, she knew how Constance felt about that kind of music, and yet she still played it around her. Constance looked sky-ward and sighed before making her way over to the car.

"Mam!" Lily yelled as she ran up to her mother, Constance bent down and gave the girl a tight squeeze, lifting her up off the ground.

"Did you miss me?" Lily asked pulling away from her mother's neck.

"Of course Lily." Constance said allowing herself a smile, Lily returned her smile and hugged her tightly again. Only when Amelia approached them did Lily release her grip from around Constance's neck to turn and see who was talking.

"...Headmistress of Cackle's Academy."

"It is nice to finally get the chance to meet you Miss Cackle, I have heard so much about you and your academy." Celeste said shaking the headmistress' hand.

"And you must be Lily." Amelia turned her attention to the young girl still being held by the deputy head.

"Yea what of it?" Lily replied, Constance felt the girl tense up in her arms.

"It's alright Lily." She whispered into her daughters ear.

"Alright Frog now you be nice and answer correctly." Celeste said sternly. Lily sighed and shifted her weight to be put down, once she was on the ground she extended her hand,

"My name's Lily, nice ta meet cha." Miss Cackle shook the small hand offered to her and smiled.

"Nice you see you've been teaching her something worthwhile, Celeste." Constance muttered to her sister.

"Nice to see you've learned the art of muttering." Celeste muttered back as she poked her sister lightly in the ribs.

"Well now how about we get you settled in before we call the others to meet you." Miss Cackle smiled warmly down at the girl, trying her best not to laugh at Constance and her sister.

"I quite agree Headmistress," Constance said stepping forward away from Celeste, "I'll take Lily to her room, while Celeste can handle Lily's things." A faint smile played upon Constance's lips as she turned to speak to Celeste.

"Like fun." Celeste frowned, "I know Miss Cackle, how about asking some of the girls to help?" Celeste said brightening her tone to almost like a dim-witted school girl. Constance hated it when she talked like that, she winced and turned to glare at her sister who only smiled innocently back at her. Miss Cackle was quick on the uptake and tried her best to hide her smile, but was unsuccessful, instead she cleared her throat and offered to help Celeste, she had to admit to herself that this was going to be an interesting week, and she should have known only one person can get away with an attitude like that towards Constance, who better than her own sister.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Authors Note: Rayne is pronounced Rain. HB was a little whimsical in her youth. _

Constance watched as the girls entered the Great Hall, occasionally she would glance up to where Lily sat with Celeste to make sure Lily was handling the sudden commotion well. She was not. Amelia followed Constance's uneasy glance toward Lily who was holding on to Celeste as if her life depended on it.

"Perhaps you should go sit with her Constance, calm her down a little before we get any further." Amelia said quietly, Constance nodded and made her way toward the frightened girl. Amelia sighed, Constance did say Lily was not happy once she learned she had to stand up among a group of witches, Celeste also voiced her concerns about the meeting, saying that Lily can get unpredictable when she gets uncomfortable. Amelia didn't quite know what she meant but she was hoping she wouldn't soon find out. As soon as the girls settled into their spots and quieted down she made her way up to the platform, where Miss Drill and Miss Bat joined her, Miss Hardbroom sat in the front row next to Celeste with the terrified looking child in her arms. Amelia smiled warmly and began her speech.

Lily peered over her mothers shoulder about the room examining everything, unsure about what was going to happen. Her knowledge of witches and wizards was limited, her only experience was with her grandparents, which didn't help any. She knew her Auntie was a witch and her Mam was a witch and everyone else in the whole school was a witch, and she didn't like being surrounded by so many at one time. Usually when this much attention was on her she was in trouble or about to receive a severe punishment. Looking at the faces of students behind her she glimpsed Tails, Speccy and Enid. Tails noticed her too and smiled at her, Lily felt somewhat reassured and meekly smiled back.

"Lily would you like to come up with me?" Lily blinked and looked up at her Mam then up at Miss Cackle who was still addressing the student body. "You won't have to do or say anything you don't want." Constance assured her, "But I would like for you to come up with me." Lily thought about this for a moment but her time ran out when Miss Cackle announced her Mam's name, her heart froze in mid beat, and Mam stood up. It wasn't until she stood before the entire school until she realized she had followed, slowly she shrunk back clutching a mixture of her Mam's cloak and hand.

"Poor Lily she looks terrified." Mildred whispered to Maud.

"I know, who would have thought a Hardbroom could be so scared." Maud whispered back not daring to move her eyes from the front of the room.

In the back a few girls giggled as Lily shrunk back, but were immediately silenced by the infamous death glare HB shot their way.

"This is my daughter Lilith Rayne Hardbroom," Constance looked down at Lily and smiled, "or Lily for short." Chattering's erupted from all over the room, which were quickly silenced as Constance glared about the room. "She will be staying here at Cackle's with me and _will_ be treated with the same respect you would treat a member of the faculty. Keep in mind she will not be attending classes like the rest of you, she is only eleven and is still a few years off from attending Cackle's officially." Constance paused for only a brief moment but in that moment the doors leading into the Great Hall were flung open. Annoyed Constance looked up at the cause of the disturbance half expecting Mildred to be there with some hair brained tale about how the sky is falling, instead her face went pale and her jaw dropped, her knees felt like jelly, and honestly she could count the seconds before her heart started to beat once again, for standing in the doorway was none other than Mistress Heckity Broomhead.

After the assembly all but Miss Drill gathered in the staff room with Mistress Broomhead. Constance was the first to enter the room and quickly she took up her place by the window pulling her cloak closed in front, Celeste was not far behind and sat in a chair near her sister. Miss Bat entered and promptly closed herself off in the stationary cupboard as Miss Cackle and Mistress Broomhead entered the room.

"We are all here?" Heckity asked peering about the room, her eyes stopping at Celeste.

"All but Miss Drill, she had other duties to attend to." Miss Cackle said as she sat down behind her desk.

"All the better. Now then I suppose you are wondering why I dropped in on you this afternoon." Heckity paused and gave Celeste a warning glare. 'Should've dropped a little harder you old coot.' Celeste thought to herself, she couldn't help but smile at the image of Heckity falling from her broomstick.

"We are a little surprised at the unannounced visit." Miss Cackle said trying to hide her nervousness, quickly she glanced over at Constance then back at Heckity.

"I came for a certain little girls welfare." Heckity said a slight menacing smile crept over her face. Constance turned her attention back to the goings on of the room, "I have come to take Lilith to Pentangles to learn witchcraft with me as her personal mentor."

"You wouldn't dare." Constance threatened.

"Oh yes indeed, arrangements have already been made for her stay and," Constance cut her off.

"You didn't want anything to do with us after Kiernan died, you gave me no choice but to return home to continue my schooling through correspondence. Why is it after all these years you finally decide to be a part of Lily's life?" Constance wanted to scream and slap the woman before her but somehow she managed to control her temper.

"I have always wanted to be a part of Lilith's life, it was you who took her away from me." Heckity said trying to sound hurt. This enraged Constance further but she was stopped short from doing anything by Celeste standing up to break the tension between them.

"Hell if I'll be damned, how the blazes did you find out about Lily turning up here?" Celeste asked sarcastically, "But your accusation stands to be argued further before we get into that." Celeste smiled just as wickedly as Heckity had done.

"What on Earth are you talking about Miss Hardbroom." Heckity shot out.

"It's Mrs Malachite, Broomweed, now listen up. You knew Lily wasn't staying with Constance up until recently, how you figured that out," Celeste raised her hand, "I don't care. Anyway it stands to reason that you are further trying to punish my dear sister for loving that God awful son of yours and producing said child. You could have taken Lily at any given time throughout the past nine years and raised her in that flying rodent infested school of yours, but instead you waited until Constance and Lily were reunited."

"I have to agree with Celeste, Heckity." Miss Cackle said standing up from behind her desk, "She proves a powerful point." Celeste smiled triumphantly at her former form teacher who stood stuttering out a response, how she loved to get under her skin. Suddenly Celeste felt a hand firmly grip her arm, smiling Celeste turned around, she knew how Constance hated it when she would pick fights with Mistress Broomhead, but her smile quickly disappeared when she saw her sister doubled over, one arm wrapped around her stomach while the other griping Celeste's arm.

"Dear are you alright?" Celeste asked turning around to help her sister. Miss Cackle stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned toward the sisters, just in time to see Constance fall to her knees in pain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"She needs to take it easy until the baby reaches full term, that means no stress, no caffeine, no standing for long periods of time, just plenty of bed rest. I'll need to check in on her in a few weeks to see how she is doing. If she is doing well, we might be able to lift the bed rest slightly."

Constance stirred slightly at the sound of the unfamiliar voice beside her.

"Thank you Doctor. Imogen will show you the way."

The sound of a door closing behind a pair of retreating footsteps caused her to stir once again.

"Take it easy Constance." Celeste whispered, suddenly Constance was aware of her forehead getting cool then seconds later the warm sensation returned, opening her eyes she looked up at her sister, who smiled at her before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"What happened?" Constance asked, bringing her hand up to her head, upon feeling the wash cloth there she turned her head slightly and let her eyes focus to the dimly lit features of her room.

"For starters you almost gave me a heart attack." Celeste said trying to hide her smile.

"You fainted dear," Miss Cackle said appearing beside Celeste.

"Fainted? I don't faint." Constance replied trying to sit up, but was forced back down by Celeste.

"You fainted, because the stress of the day had gotten to you, the stress got to you because your pregnant." Celeste said removing the wash cloth from her sisters head, "And you didn't tell me. Really now Constance what are sisters for if it's not to know everything there is to know about one another?" She paused as she wrung the cloth out and placed it back on Constance's head, "Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you, confused but happy."

"Oh shut up Celeste." Constance muttered, Celeste smiled and patted her sisters stomach before getting up.

"The doctor has orders for you to stay put until he returns." Miss Cackle kneeled down beside her deputy head, "Constance, you could have lost the baby today, this is serious and I expect you to follow the doctor's orders, Celeste has offered to teach your potion's class for a while until I can find a replacement. Now I know her major is Chanting but I did see how fast she can work with potions, apparently it was effective too." Miss Cackle smiled and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone." She whispered to Celeste.

"What did you poison me with?" Constance asked once she was certain Miss Cackle was gone.

"You underestimate my potion making abilities, thanks to your fantastic alphabetized ingredients I was able to whip up a potent concoction of Carnation, Dill, Elderberries and Dove's Feet with a tiny hint of Rose petals mixed in." Celeste bent down and picked Morgana up and scratched behind her ears.

"The Maternal Bond Potion, that is a degree higher than I thought you could do." Constance smiled faintly at her sister.

"Miss Cackle told me that you had only found out today that you were expecting, and who the father is. Which leads me to a confession," Celeste paused as she put Morgana down, "I went to Camelot after you had left the manor and I had a chat with him, about his behaviour towards you and his thoughts about how Lily really came to be, please don't look at me like that Constance I know you would like to kill me right now, but you do need someone to teach your potions class, and need I remind you I saved yours and his baby tonight." Celeste paused as Constance turned her head away from her sister, Celeste sighed and bent down next to her.

"What did you tell him?" Constance whispered.

"I told him about Kiernan and your engagement," Celeste scoffed at her memory of what the Chief Wizard told her, "He actually thought you were promiscuous and Lily was a result of that, I know you don't like it when I speak for you but I felt that he wouldn't listen to you and any explanation you would have given him, please don't be angry with me."

"I'm too tired to be angry with anyone right now." Constance said turning her head towards her sister, "You put too much Elderberry into the mixture didn't you?" Celeste blushed a little and nodded.

"I promised Amelia I wouldn't be long, you do need to rest." Celeste got up to leave but was stopped by Constance grabbing her wrist.

"Don't leave me alone, with that horrible woman still in the castle." Celeste opened her mouth to protest but stopped suddenly then sighed.

"Alright then shove over."

Amelia went about checking in on the students to make sure they were in bed, she then reached Lily's room and peeked in to find the girl fast asleep. A frown formed across her face as she realized Celeste's guest bed was still undisturbed, Lily had insisted that her Aunt sleep in her room with her for the first couple of nights. Amelia pursed her lips and made her way toward Constance's room where she was certain she would find Celeste and Constance still awake, after all Constance needed her rest. Opening the door Amelia stopped herself from speaking as she spied the two women curled up on the bed together sleeping soundly, as if a snapshot from their past had suddenly materialized before her. Amelia smiled at the two women before silently closing the door.

"Amelia, I would like to have a word with you." Amelia jumped at the sound of Heckity's voice behind her.

"Yes Mistress Broomhead I was about to ask you the same thing." Amelia said turning around, she was planning to hold this off until morning, but under the circumstances surrounding Constance she felt now would be a better time.

"If Lilith is to start her training at Pentangle's we are to leave first thing in the morning, before dawn would be appropriate." Heckity said folding her arms across her chest.

"Lily will not be going to Pentangles, Mistress Broomhead." Amelia said putting an edge in her voice.

"Don't be foolish Amelia, you have seen how irresponsible Constance is. I am only doing what is best for the child, besides if she is going to be any sort of a proper witch she must start her training immediately." Heckity glared as she spoke.

"You know as well as I do that Lily can not attend Pentangles Academy when she is already enrolled in another school, unless her mother gives consent." Amelia argued calmly.

"As the child's grandmother, I also have a say." Amelia could tell not many dared to oppose Mistress Heckity Broomhead.

"Now listen, Lily is not going with you to Pentangles she is going to remain here with her mother, you can argue until you are blue in the face, Heckity, but I will not relent." Heckity stood fuming at Amelia, and as she opened her mouth to retort, Amelia continued, "With that said I feel I need to discuss with you your behaviour towards my faculty. I will no longer stand for you to behave as though Cackle's Academy is your own, and I will not tolerate your snide behaviour towards any member of my staff nor will I allow you to punish my students. This is not Pentangles and if you so wish to continue your negative behaviour I shall ask you to leave." Amelia stared hard at Heckity refusing to look away from the furious witch standing before her.

"You can't do this to me I am Head of the,"

"Head of the Council or not Heckity. I am, what did you call it? Oh yes, looking out for the best interests of one Constance Hardbroom." Amelia lowered her voice.

"I don't have to tolerate this kind of behaviour, I am leaving this instant. Just remember Amelia Cackle you will need a replacement potion's teacher and that kind of approval goes through me." Heckity indicated herself with her thumb before disappearing. Amelia sighed in relief once Heckity was gone, she then looked to Constance's closed door and wondered to herself how long Celeste would be willing to stay on as the substitute potion's teacher.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lily lay in the middle of the courtyard watching the clouds go by, her pet frog Mr. Peebles, whom she and Miss Bat had found in a nearby stream, sat contented on her chest. A quick glance around assured Lily her Mam was not around to badger her about practising her speech lessons. The rest of the teachers were due back from the summer break any minute now and Lily wanted to be the first to greet them, especially Miss Bat, she had promised to teach Lily some Mongolian chants when she returned. A shrill singing voice cut through the dense summer heat, causing Lily to sit up in anticipation, Lily turned her attention towards Walkers Gate expecting to see Miss Bat appear with flowers in her hair.

"Lilith Rayne Hardbroom! What have I told you about laying about in the muck with that, ingredient." Lily cringed at the sound of her Mam's voice scolding her, slowly she turned around and shielded her eyes against the sun as she looked up.

"Hello Mam." Lily said with forced practice, "I'm not laying in any muck, I'm waiting fer the others, especially Miss Bat she said she was going to be teaching me some Mongolian chants." Lily said looking back towards Walkers Gate. Constance followed her daughters gaze then sighed impatiently,

"Have you been practising your lessons?"

"I have and you can even be asking Mr Peebles here, he was me partner." Constance sighed and looked heavenward, she knew Lily was saying it improper just to annoy her.

"I know you can say it correctly, now repeat." Lily looked up at her Mam shielding her eyes once again.

"I have, and you can even ask Mr Peebles if you so wish, he was my partner." Lily dropped her hand and smiled up at her Mam, "Better?"

"You have made remarkable progress Lily, I am proud of you." Constance smiled down at her daughter, who promptly stood up and hugged her. The shrill singing resumed and Lily broke away from her Mam and ran towards Walkers Gate, just as Miss Bat appeared with flowers in her hair, button holes, pockets and anywhere else they would stay. Constance watched amused as Lily greeted a dancing, chanting Miss Bat with her own chanting's she then took one last quick glance about the sky before heading back into the school. By dinner time the last of the staff had arrived.

"I had a nice relaxing vacation, I took your advice Celeste and went to Canada for a few weeks nice place, strange accent though." Amelia said as she took a sip of her tea, "What did you do on your vacation Celeste?"

"I stayed at home mostly and played with my children and fought occasionally with my husband," Celeste smiled at this then added, "Oh and we went to Venezuela to go base jumping off the Angel Falls."

"I learned new chants from upper Mongolia." Miss Bat chimed in, she then started to chant the latest one she learned.

"I went overseas to stay with Serge at his scout camp." Miss Drill said above the shrill of Miss Bat's voice.

"And what about you Lily? What did you do for the summer?" Miss Cackle asked the unusually quiet girl.

"Mam enrolled me in music lessons." At this comment Miss Bat's chanting's ceased as she inquired the kind of music Lily was being taught.

"Electric guitar." Lily said beaming. Miss Cackle sat taken aback by the outrageous statement, "She even let me use her guitar."

"The red one with the skull?" Celeste asked intrigued. Lily nodded.

"I bought that one for her, for her birthday, years ago." Celeste took a sip of her tea then noticed the odd stares coming her way, "It was back when Constance was into the whole gothic scene," she paused, "actually I don't think she is quite out of it yet, she still wears a lot of black, at least she no longer wears that makeup." Celeste sat back in her chair and sipped her tea, smiling at the memory.

"Miss Hardbroom was a goth?" Miss Drill asked trying to contain her laughter.

"She was even in a band, now what was it called, anyway she played the electric guitar. Quite bloody good at it as well, I might add. Although looking at her now you would never even begin to guess."

"I hear you have been learning more than just the guitar Lily." Miss Cackle said trying to change the subject.

Lily nodded, "I been practising my speech lessons really hard all summer."

"I _have_ been practising." Constance corrected her daughter as she walked into the room.

Miss Drill stopped in mid sip when she saw Constance enter the room, Miss Bat let out a muffled cry.

"Your mammoth." Celeste said stating the obvious.

"Yes it is a down side to becoming _pregnant_." Constance said sarcastically.

"Well no shit Constance but your bigger than when you were pregnant with Lily. Are you carrying twins? Or sextuplets?" Constance shot her sister an annoyed glance.

"What's a sextuplet?" Lily asked.

"Six children born at one time." Constance replied as she sat down.

"Blimey!" Lily breathed quietly.

"Constance would you like some tea?" Miss Cackle asked.

"No thank you Headmistress, I'm still banned from any source of caffeine." Constance said looking at Lily, who promptly looked at her feet.

"We might have some decaffeinated tea around here some place."

"I'd rather drink pond slime"

"Pond slime is actually really good for your complexion, it's tasty too." Miss Bat said jumping into the conversation. Constance shot an icy glare her way causing Miss Bat to muffle another cry before slamming herself into the stationary cupboard.

"Now come on was that really necessary?" Celeste asked challenging her sister.

"I did not make her hide I only looked at her." Constance said calmly as she reached for a notebook and started writing in it. Muffled shouting could be heard coming from inside the cupboard.

"I completely agree Davina." Celeste yelled.

"Don't encourage her to act like that, the woman is older than any one of us and yet she acts younger than Lily." Constance said flipping a page in her notebook. Celeste sighed and sat back in her chair, no sense in arguing with Constance not while she was pregnant, the woman just had a way of sucking the fun out of everything.

"Lily how would you like to show me that guitar of yours?" Miss Drill said pushing herself up from her chair, Lily looked up from the floor and smiled, then she looked over to where her Mam sat writing in her book and her smiled faded.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Miss Cackle said clapping her hands together, "Don't you think so Constance?" No answer came from her deputy head.

"The Black Tarot!" Celeste exclaimed, Constance snapped her head up from her book, "That was the name, or am I wrong Constance?" Celeste asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Do be quick about it Lily, you have a lesson in half an hour and I do not tolerate tardiness." Constance snapped not moving her eyes off her sister. Lily's smile returned and quickly she dashed out of the staff room only to return seconds later to retrieve Mr. Peebles from his hiding place underneath Miss Cackle's desk, she smiled sheepishly at her mothers glare before dashing out again.

"Now Constance I'm afraid I have to ask this," Miss Cackle said, realizing the fury in her deputy's glare at Celeste, "How would you like to go about telling the girls the news? We can't keep it a secret anymore not when it is this, um, obvious." Constance broke her stare away from her sister and looked to Miss Cackle before looking back in her book.

"I have thought about that Headmistress, and I have to honestly say that it might not be a wise decision."

"Are you planning to hole up in your room until it's born and then throw your hands up in surprise when the question arrises upon their lips as to where this baby suddenly appeared from?" Celeste asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nonsense Celeste, I'm sure the girls are quite familiar with the reproductive system and how a child is born, they are girls after all." Constance said returning the sarcasm.

"Ladies please, I will not have another Mildred and Ethel." Miss Cackle said raising her hands. Constance and Celeste looked surprised at her comment, but immediately ceased their argument.

"Tell me why you think it wouldn't be a wise idea, Constance." Miss Cackle asked folding her hands.

"The circumstances surrounding the conception are rather embarrassing and I would like to avoid that at any cost." Constance said shifting her weight in the chair.

"I have to admit Celeste does prove a point, you can no longer hide the fact that you are indeed pregnant." Miss Cackle sighed, "I have heard rumours flitting about the girls, they already suspect it, why with all that bed rest and your sister taking over your potion lessons,"She paused, "There is not much you can put past them for very long, eventually they will make up their own stories about how you came to be with child and I'm afraid I have heard a few stories already about your absence, none of them are decent."

"Why have you not told me of this frivolous waste of time?" Constance snapped.

"Because it would have added to the stress." Miss Cackle stated simply. Constance sat back in her chair and sighed clearly annoyed, she knew Miss Cackle was only looking out for her well being but it was still infuriating when they were right.

"I think it would be a good idea to let the girls settle in for at least a week before they find out, it will give time for the first years to get accustomed to the routines, and give you time to relax after helping me prepare the potion lessons for the year." Celeste said sincerely. Constance looked over at her sister, then over at the Headmistress.

"Fine." She stated through pursed lips, Constance then moved to stand up, but was having a little difficulty with her size, and Celeste offered her a hand instead of taking it Constance shoved it aside, folded her arms and disappeared.

"Does she not know that sort of magic is not allowed this late in pregnancy?" Miss Cackle asked surprised.

"Oh she knows, but you know Constance she has to do everything herself, more so when she's upset."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next few weeks passed by rather quickly for Constance, who in a sense was absolutely dreading the assembly with the girls.

"Walkers Gate pinch your nose off if your late..." Constance stood up and made her way to the window to watch the goings on out in the courtyard, Miss Cackle and Celeste both thought it was much to hot out for her to be out there for long, it was annoying enough to have Celeste mother her now she had Miss Cackle mothering her as well. Rubbing her hands over her oversized belly Constance winced as she felt the baby kick, "Don't you start on me as well." Constance muttered. Moving away from the window she sat down, picked up Celeste's outlines for the third years potion's class and began reading it through once again making marks and corrections in the margin. The chanting outside had ended, thank heaven, she thought to herself as she stroked a line through an entire sentence, the sounds of the students moving through the halls had ended any chance of her escaping quietly and unnoticed to her room. 'I could disappear' she thought, 'no better not, might induce an early labour.' Constance absent mindedly rubbed her stomach as she thought.

"Walkers Gate! Oh love it." Miss Batt said as she flounced into the room, she continued to hum a rather outrageous tune to incoherent words about Walkers Gate, Constance sighed impatiently at the disruption, but continued on trying her best to ignore the woman.

"A respectable bunch this year eh Miss Cackle?" Miss Drill commented as she walked in behind the headmistress.

"Yes I quite agree, Miss Drill." Miss Cackle said smiling. As she made her way toward her desk, a loud banging followed by screaming sounded outside the staff room door. Miss Cackle jumped from her seat as Miss Drill ran to the door followed closely by Miss Bat.

"Mildred Hubble look at what you did to my uniform!" Ethel screamed at a rather surprised Mildred.

"I didn't mean to." Mildred said sounding sorry.

"I saw you, you dropped it on purpose." Drusilla said placing her hands on her hips.

"I did not," Mildred stated.

"Oi I saw you stick yer foot out and trip Tails so she would drop it, it's really your fault!" Lily yelled back at the duo.

"Why don't you stay out of this, you half wit." Ethel said glaring at Lily. Mildred opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it when she saw the teachers appear at the staffroom door.

"I'm only sayin' what I saw, it's you who is a troublemaker." Lily shot back. Mildred pulled on Lily's arm to get her to stop shouting.

"How dare you!" Ethel growled.

"What's the matter Ethel Shallow? Afraid yer sidekick Drusilla Pillock will get,"

"Lilith Rayne Hardbroom!" Miss Hardbroom boomed above the shouting. Mildred winced dropping Lily's arm and quickly retreated a few steps away from her, while Ethel and Drusilla whirled around at the sound of HB's voice.

"Lilith, Ethel inside, Mildred and Drusilla you clean up this mess." Miss Hardbroom said pointing to the flour mess in the hall. Miss Batt raised her hands and offered to get them some supplies, then scurried off before anyone could say anything to stop her, Miss Cackle retreated back to her desk while Miss Hardbroom waited until the two girls were inside the room before closing the door behind them, she then made her way over to Miss Cackle.

"I didn't start it." Lily said crossing her arms. Constance shot her daughter a warning glance, then looked at Ethel who stood open mouthed staring at her.

"Something to say Ethel?" Constance asked. Realizing what she was doing Ethel closed her mouth, shook her head and quickly looked to the floor.

"It's the first day and already you are stirring up trouble," Constance saw the sneer Lily gave Ethel, "Lilith! Enough of that behaviour!" Constance snapped.

"Tell us girls what happened out there?" Miss Cackle said placing a hand on Constance's arm to get her to calm down.

"Miss Tapioca asked us to carry the new kitchen supplies for her and Lily threw her frog at me causing me to drop the cookware I was carrying." Ethel said glancing up, her gaze wandered over to Miss Hardbroom then quickly she looked away.

"I did not throw my frog! Your manky friend tripped me." Lily shot out.

"Lilith!" Miss Hardbroom all but screamed. Miss Cackle jumped at the volume then quickly grabbed her deputy by the arm, and pulled her back.

"Ethel you may go, I will deal with you later, Lily you stay where you are." Celeste said jumping into the conversation. Ethel turned to leave but not before taking another quick glance over to where Miss Hardbroom stood with Miss Cackle restraining her spell casting hand.

"Out so soon?" Miss Bat inquired as Ethel emerged from the staffroom.

"Yes Miss, Mrs Malachite said she would deal with me later." Ethel said trying to sound quiet enough so Mildred wouldn't over hear.

"Mmm yes I heard Constance blow up, seems as though she's more emotional when she's pregnant." Suddenly Miss Bat stood up dropping the brush and dustbin, as she slapped her hands over her mouth, she looked to the three girls before turning around and disappearing into the staffroom. A thin smile crept over Ethel lips, Drusilla knew that look all to well so did Mildred.

"What are you planning?" Mildred asked a little afraid of the answer.

"I'm not planning anything." Ethel said trying to sound innocent.

"You don't fool me I know what your up to." Mildred said placing her hands on her hips.

"If you know so much Hubble Bubble, then I won't have to say another word, come on Drusilla." Ethel turned and stuck her nose in the air and stalked off with Drusilla close behind her. Mildred watched them go, she then sighed to herself and continued to clean the mess up, if HB was as angry as she sounded there was no sense in starting another fight.

"How many times have I told you to not use that sort of language?" Constance yelled at Lily.

"I'd say about half a dozen, today." Lily said sounding cheeky.

"Do not use that tone with me young lady, I am not in any mood to hear it." Constance said lowering her voice.

"Now Lily what you said about Drusilla was very rude and that will not be tolerated." Miss Cackle stated calm but firm. Just then Miss Bat burst through the door holding her hands over her mouth, she stopped momentarily and looked at Constance, she uttered a muffled cry before slamming herself into the stationary cupboard.

"Now what?!" Constance yelled clearly annoyed. Celeste stood up and made her way to the cupboard, opening the door she followed Miss Bat inside. Constance turned her attention back to Lily who stood relaxed in the middle of the floor. Constance narrowed her eyes at the stubborn girl, no doubt this was her daughter, she wanted nothing more than to yell, but instead she took a few deep breaths, "As for the punishment for the use of offensive language, repeatedly, I am taking away your free time to play the guitar and replacing it with time spent in detention."

"You can't do that!" Lily yelled, "I have to practice, you always say that practise makes perfect."

"I didn't say you couldn't practice, you still have your practice time, it's the free time that you no longer have." Constance said trying to keep herself calm. Lily stared hard at her Mam both her hands clenched into tiny fists, then without another word she turned and headed for the door.

"I did not say you could leave." Constance yelled after her, suddenly Lily turned picked up a small table and hurled it towards her Mam, it crashed to the floor inches before it collided with Miss Cackles desk. A very surprised Constance looked up in time to see Lily exit the room slamming the door shut behind her. Celeste had emerged from the cupboard just in time to witness the table crashing to the ground, she cleared her throat after a few minutes of silence.

"Constance, I know this is not what you would like to hear at the moment," Celeste paused as Constance looked her way, "But Miss Bat might have let it slip to Ethel, Mildred and Drusilla that your pregnant." Celeste braced herself for the expected onslaught of wrath, instead she was met with a rather quiet expression.

"Constance? Are you alright?" Celeste asked stepping toward her sister.

"Then I guess it stands to reason that the student's must be told sooner than a week's time." Constance said sounding distant. Miss Cackle started to speak but found she was at a loss for words, instead she watched Constance move around the debris to the door where she silently opened it and left.

"What was that all about?" Miss Drill piped up. Miss Cackle looked her way only to realize she had completely forgotten the P.E teacher was even there, she then looked to Celeste as if she was the key to figuring out what all went on moments ago.

"Don't you look at me I haven't a bloody clue what just happened here." Celeste said flopping down in a nearby chair.

"It's true Maud, every word." Mildred said to her good friend. After she had finished cleaning Mildred went to find her friends and tell them what Miss Bat had said.

"I still can't believe it, I heard some rumours about it but I never would have thought it could possibly be true." Maud said scratching Tabby behind the ears.

"I wonder who the father is?" Enid asked more to herself than anyone.

"Enid!" Maud was shocked at the question.

"What? I don't care what the rumour's say, there has to be someone bold enough to get that far, it's not like she can really do that on her own." Enid said sitting down on the bed next to Mildred.

"She looked really big too, she can't be only a few months along, she must be almost due." Mildred added.

"If that's the case Mildred then,"Enid paused as she counted on her fingers, "well the only time she was near any men was when we were with her at the Manor, that was near seven months ago," Enid's voice trailed off as they looked around at each other.

"There's two possibilities." Maud said what the others were thinking.

"I wonder who it is." Enid said quietly.

As the girls crowded into the mess hall for supper, the whole school had found out about Miss Hardbroom, and were talking hushed amongst themselves. Miss Cackle frowned at the few snippet's of the girls conversations she happened to overhear, but if she got any nearer they would quickly change the subject or become completely silent. Miss Cackle looked up to see Miss Drill jog into the mess hall, and she made her way over to her.

"No need to look so rushed Imogen, I believe it's my turn for meal duty." Amelia said smiling.

"I came to relieve you, you are needed in your office." Imogen said.

"Sounds serious, what ever is the mater?" Amelia asked her smile had now turned into another frown. Imogen took her by the arm and led her out of the room, once outside and away from eager ears she continued.

"The Chief Wizard is here." Imogen blurted out quietly. Amelia' eyebrows shot up in surprise,

"He didn't send word he was arriving, did he mention why he came on short notice?" Imogen shook her head and led Amelia further from the mess hall, "He want's to see Miss Hardbroom."

"Where is Constance right now?"

"I think she may still be in her room, I doubt she even knows that he's here."

"It might be best to not tell her just yet, after the excitement earlier, well let's just say she doesn't need anymore at the moment." Imogen nodded in agreement. As Amelia headed for her office she kept thinking of ways to stop him from seeing Constance tonight, she could tell him the truth, no those words needed to be said by Constance herself. Amelia sighed she couldn't think of anything else she could say to him that would not cause him to be alarmed. She reached her door and took a deep breath before entering.

"Good Evening Chief Wizard Helibore. Miss Drill told me you had arrived, but I don't recall receiving word you were coming." Amelia said forcing a smile.

"I did send word of my arrival, but it was addressed to Miss Hardbroom." Helibore said as he sat down. No wonder she didn't hear of it, Amelia thought, Constance still hasn't been opening any of his letters.

"I'm sure she didn't think you would be here on the first day at Cackle's." Amelia said making her way toward her desk. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she turned to see Celeste walk in,

"I hate to interrupt, but Miss Cackle I really need to speak with you, it's very important."

"I don't mind waiting a few moments longer, it will give me some time to relax and have a cup of tea." Helibore said as he propped his staff up against the wall. Amelia thanked the wizard and left the room, once outside Celeste shut the door and moved away from it, Amelia followed puzzled by the strange behaviour of the usually outgoing, outspoken Celeste. Finally they stopped and Celeste turned to her,

"Constance really hates it when people speak for her," Celeste started, "But you are going to have to tell him."

"The Chief Wizard? Tell him about," Amelia was confused.

"The pregnancy, your going to have to tell him, Constance is in no condition to be telling him anything." Celeste said lowering her voice.

"What are you talking about Celeste?" Amelia asked frustration growing in her voice.

"I sent Miss Bat for the Doctor."

"It's only seven months, it's too early." Amelia said in alarm.

"Actually she's a week's shy of eight months," Celeste paused, "Lily is up there with her."

"Lily? Is that wise?" Concern was growing in her voice and she had to remind herself to keep her voice down.

"You have to understand something about Lily, when ever she would blow up like that in the past it was met with a hard and very severe punishment, and she would recoil in pain and fear. Constance didn't raise a hand to her, besides I had a talk with her, and we went over so she could apologize to her Mam and that's when I found Constance." Celeste explained as briefly as she could.

"I'm glad Lily isn't a danger to her," Amelia paused, "Has her water broke?"

"I'm not sure."Celeste confessed.

"If it hasn't then there is still a chance that it might stop on it's own, but as a safe measure get the Jellied Fish Eyes from the potion's lab, she might need it." Amelia turned to head back to her office.

"Jellied Fish Eyes only induces labour when your this far along, it does nothing else, how is that going to help?" Celeste called after Amelia.

"You have had children Celeste," Amelia said walking back to the Potion's substitute, "and you should know that when a baby decides it's time, doctor or no doctor it will come out, and Constance will need something for the pain."Amelia patted the girls shoulder, "You must hurry, and inform me of any change for better or worse." Celeste nodded and left toward the potion's lab. Amelia wished she could go to her deputy head and have Celeste deal with the Chief Wizard, the last thing she wanted to do was tell him he was about to become a father, when he had no idea he was expecting in the first place.

"Did I cause this?" Lily asked quietly. Constance lay on her side holding Lily's hand, while her other hand wrapped around her stomach.

"No Lily, you didn't cause this." Constance said looking up at her daughter, suddenly the pain resumed, and Constance squeezed Lily's hand tight. After what seemed like forever to Lily, her Mam's grip loosened and she opened her eyes to see her Mam still closing hers.

"I'm sorry Mam I won't never throw something at you again." Lily sobbed. Constance reached up and stroked Lily's face, much to her surprise Lily leaned forward and hugged her.

"This is not your fault, Lily it's time for the bab," Constance clutched Lily tight as another shot of pain cursed through her. As the pain subsided Constance was aware of Celeste standing in the room.

"Lily I think it would be best if you would wait in your room, until Mam starts feeling better." Celeste said pulling the child from Constance's grip. Lily wiped her face with the back of her hand and sniffed,

"Oh dear it will be alright, just you wait." Celeste said trying to soothe the girl.

"Nay it's not that I think Maman broke me 'and." Lily said holding her hand close to her body.

"Oh no darling, it's not broken," Celeste said holding back her laughter, "how about we have the doctor look at it when he comes?" Celeste said as she ushered Lily to end of the bed. Then turning her attention to her sister Celeste bent down and removed the Jellied Fish Eyes from her pocket and placed it on the bedside table,

"Is it getting any better?" She asked. Constance shook her head, "They seem to be moving closer together." she whispered. Celeste turned to Lily who still stood holding her hand, "Lily go down to Miss Cackle's office and tell her exactly this, 'Miss Cackle the surprise is ready.' Don't deviate from those exact words." Lily nodded and quickly left the room. Celeste felt Constance's grip tighten against her hand, and she turned her attention back to her sister.

"The doctor is on his way, but if you don't think you can last that long I brought you something for the pain." Celeste said gesturing towards the bedside table. Celeste felt the grip loosen slightly.

"What is with the code for Miss Cackle?" Constance inquired through the pain.

"Helibore is in her office." Celeste let out a cry of pain as Constance's grip increased ten-fold.

Lily made her way through the empty corridors toward Miss Cackle's office, her hand didn't hurt as much as it did and she let it drop to her side.

"Miss Cackle the surprise is ready." Lily repeated quietly to herself, she turned the corner and made her way down the steps and repeated the sentence over again. As she neared Miss Cackle's office Lily repeated it once again, "Miss Cackle the prize is ready," she paused, "no that's not it, the time is ready." Lily scrunched up her face to try to remember the exact words, "Bullock's what does it matter anyway." Lily said out loud to herself and pushed the door to Miss Cackle's office open.

"Miss Cackle, Mam is having the baby." Lily said as she entered the room.

"I beg your pardon?!" Lily grimaced as she recognized the male voice.

"Not the way I was planning on going." Miss Cackle muttered under her breath, then looked up to see the wizard look to her for an explanation. She chuckled uncomfortably then stood up behind her desk and made her way toward the two.

"Auntie told me to tell you that something about something is coming, I think she meant the baby is coming I'm not sure." Lily quickly tried to explain herself when she saw the look Miss Cackle was giving her, as Miss Cackle neared her she shrunk back against the wall.

"What is this child talking about Miss Cackle, is this why you are stalling me?" Helibore asked.

"Thank you Lily," Miss Cackle said trying hard not to sound sarcastic.

"Who's baby? What exactly is going on here?" Helibore asked sounding more than a little angry. Miss Cackle sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, try as she could she couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse for Lily's statement, finally she looked up and met the wizards angry stare with her own.

"Constance is pregnant, with your child." Helibore's eyes shot up in surprise, "We think she may be going into premature labour, I was supposed to be kept updated on her progress." Amelia noticed the anger had gone from the wizard's eyes and in it's place was a look of disbelief.

"Lily how about you go and get something to eat?" Miss Cackle asked looking at the girl, Lily nodded and scrambled for the door. Once Lily was gone Amelia turned to face Helibore only to find that he had gone to sit down.

"You have to believe me that this was not the way it was intended for you to find out." Amelia said joining the wizard.

"I knew she was still bothered by my remarks to her, I wrote many letters apologizing to her." He reached inside his cape and pulled out a crumpled letter and handed it to Amelia, "She sent me this a few months ago, I wanted to write back but I knew she wouldn't read my letter."

Chief Wizard,

I no longer wish to receive letters from you, I have not read any thus far and nor will I read any sent after you receive this. I do have to say you hurt me deeply and everyday I am reminded of you and how you turned your back on me without so little as an explanation. If you so wish to contact me further then you must do so when the school term resumes.

Miss Hardbroom.

Amelia looked up from the letter, so this is why he came here on the first day unannounced, he only wanted to talk to Constance and set the record straight. Amelia sighed inward as she handed the letter back to him, the poor fool is in love, she thought to herself. He took the letter and placed it back inside his cape and straightened his posture,

"I would like to see her if I may." He hesitated before he spoke, Amelia could tell he was not used to asking permission to do something.

"Once the doctor is finished with her you may go in." Amelia said, she had to admit to herself it felt good to be telling the Chief Wizard what he could and couldn't do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was well past lights out and the entire faculty, except for Celeste, sat in silence in the staffroom. Miss Bat hummed as she knit, as though this was an everyday normal occurrence at the castle. Miss Drill sat with her knees pulled up under her chin as she stared into the fire across from her. While the Chief Wizard sipped his tea silently. Amelia looked at the clock and stifled another yawn, it was near midnight and no one had heard any news from Celeste or the Doctor.

"How long is this going to take?" Imogen finally asked breaking the silence.

"This sort of thing takes time, it can't be finished in one swift WHOOSH!" Davina said thrusting her arms out to simulate a wave, she then dropped her hands and continued to knit.

"I'm sure you know all about it." Imogen sighed impatiently.

"I do, I have four little wag's of my own." Davina paused and looked to the ceiling as if she were counting then nodded, "yes four, they are not little anymore mind you," She waved a knitting needle at Imogen, "they are all grown up and have little wag's of their own." Davina resumed her knitting.

"I had no idea you had any children Davina." Amelia said surprised. Davina smiled and nodded then resumed her humming.

"How long is it going to take then?" Helibore asked, as he set his tea cup down. Davina stopped her knitting and looked at him she then held up the black knitted fabric before her and counted her stitches, Helibore leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes at the woman.

"I'd say another twenty minutes." Davina finally said resuming her knitting, only this time with blue thread. Silence fell over the group once again the only sounds were the ticking of the clock, the humming coming from Miss Bat and the clicking of the knitting needles furiously moving about. Amelia watched fascinated by the quick movements of Miss Bat's hands, she had never seen someone knit so fast before, then Miss Bat stopped suddenly and held up the black fabric now outlined in a light blue, she smiled and reached down at her feet where her knitting bag was and pulled out a matching piece only this one was outlined in a light pink. Before Amelia could inquire about the knitting a knock sounded at the door, Helibore was the first one up to answer it.

"Is everything alright?" Helibore asked the person standing outside. Amelia stood up and made her way to the door to see the doctor standing there, he looked as though he had just recently washed up, the smile on his face told her he had good news.

"Come in and tell us." Amelia said brushing past the wizard to usher the doctor inside.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked turning toward Helibore, he nodded.

"Congratulations sir on the birth of your twins." The doctor said shaking his hand.

"Twins?" Came Helibore's faint voice.

"A boy and girl, both very healthy, and if I didn't know any better I would say that they were right on schedule." The doctor, let go of Helibore's hand and turned to Amelia, "I'll be going now Miss Cackle, I doubt there will be any problems tonight, but if there is, with the mother or the babies, " He looked past her to Davina and smiled, "Don't hesitate to send someone to come fetch me. Now she does need her rest, and I'll be by in the morning to see how things are." The doctor turned to leave.

"I'll show you the way." Davina said jumping from her seat, she rushed past Amelia and out to the hall before turning and handing the headmistress the black blankets, "These are for the babies." Davina said smiling, she then turned and proceeded to walk with the doctor to the front doors. Amelia turned to the wizard and smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder seemed to help bring him into the present.

"I believe you should be the first to meet your twins." Amelia said smiling.

"What? Oh yes twins." Helibore's voice trailed off he then repeated the word, he cleared his throat and turned to Amelia, "I'm afraid I don't know the way to Miss Hardbroom's room."

"We are headed in that direction, you can join us." Amelia said indicating Imogen who had joined them by the door.

As the trio came to a stop outside Constance's room, Amelia knocked lightly and waited for a few seconds before Celeste opened the door.

"She's been asking for you." Celeste said when she noticed Helibore, "Would you like to be alone?" Celeste asked trying to hide her smile. He looked past her into the dimly lit room, and swallowed, he then nodded. As Celeste moved from the doorway, he entered and quietly shut the door behind him.

Once inside he quietly made his way to the bed, stopping only to peer inside the two cots that stood nearby. One was empty while the other held a sleeping baby, Egbert couldn't tell which one it was, the colours were so light it was difficult to distinguish between the blue and pink in the dim light. Reaching inside he stroked the tiny cheek then rubbed the tiny hand which promptly grabbed his finger and held on, he smiled as he wriggled his finger free from the tight grip. He looked up briefly toward the bed and saw Constance watching him, his heart skipped a beat when he realized he had forgotten she was in the room. In her arms she held the other baby and he slowly made his way toward her.

"You actually came." Constance whispered as he knelt down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Egbert asked rubbing the tiny child's arm.

"I wanted you to come because you wanted to, not because you had to." Constance said shifting the baby in her arms so Egbert could see her face, "Besides I wanted to know if the apologies you had written were sincere." Egbert looked up from the baby.

"I thought you didn't read any of my letters." Egbert asked surprised.

"I only read the last one you sent, the one before I sent you mine." Constance said letting her head drop slightly. Egbert reached up and with the back of his two fingers he traced the outline of her face, until she looked up at him.

"I meant every word, Miss Hardbroom, I deeply regret my choice of words and my audacious behaviour towards you and Lily. Will you forgive me?" Constance looked into his eyes and saw he was being truly sincere, a faint smile played over her lips, "Will you apologise to Lily?" Egbert looked to the baby in her arms then smiled back up at her,

"I'll do it before the entire school."

Constance could feel the last of her strength slip away, but she forced herself to stay awake. Egbert could tell she was tired, he reached out and slowly lifted the sleeping baby from her arms, standing up he went over to the cot and placed her inside, he then looked back at Constance who shifted into a more comfortable position for sleep. He went over and helped her, when she was comfortable he bent down and without thinking he kissed her lightly on the lips,

"Goodnight Miss Hardbroom." He whispered. As he turned to leave he noticed two little name tags on the foot of either cot, and he bent down to read them.

Elizabeth Anne Marie Helibore,

Eamon Alexander Egbert Helibore.

The next few days passed by quietly, there were no major problems to deal with, Lily even seemed to stay out of trouble, Mildred didn't get in the middle of any more of Ethel's plans, mainly because Ethel was behaving herself. Miss Cackle was pleased with how well the new school year had begun, the rumours surrounding her deputy head seemed to increase as the days passed by and Miss Cackle was glad Constance had decided to tell the girls today before lunch. Miss Cackle went about the Great Hall setting the chairs up, with Lily helping her since this was one of her detentions.

"Where would you like to sit today Lily?" Miss Cackle asked the girl, she had sensed Lily wasn't too pleased about being pushed away from her Mam for the past few days or having to cat sit Morgana, as Lily had so lovingly called her a Vicious Little Bastard earning her even more detentions. Miss Cackle looked over to the girl, Lily just shrugged her shoulders, "I'll just sit with my friends."

"Wouldn't you like to sit with your Mum up there?" Miss Cackle said gesturing to the platform.

"No." Came the short reply. Miss Cackle set up the last chair and looked over to Lily,

"Well done, perfectly straight, thank you for your help Lily." Miss Cackle said.

"I'm only serving my time." Lily shrugged, "Can I go practice my guitar now?"

"This is your free time, it's to be spent in detention." Miss Cackle said furrowing her brow.

"I know, but after this is my regular practice time and I have to be here for the assembly." Lily persisted.

"I see what you mean, all right Lily you may go and practice until it is time for the assembly." Lily smiled slightly, turned and rushed from the room.

"Where is she off to in such a hurry?" Amelia turned around to see Constance appear.

"I sent her off to practice, since the assembly is going to overlap her regular practice time." Miss Cackle explained.

"I was hoping to have a few words with her before that time, now it will be near impossible to get her to listen to a thing I have to say." Constance sighed clearly annoyed.

"Do you think she has served enough detentions, four detentions in one day every day is a bit much." Miss Cackle said clasping her hand together, Constance looked over at the headmistress.

"That was one of the things I wished to discuss with her, I guess I will just have to tell her after lunch." Constance said sighing, she then sat down, "He's up to something I was hoping Lily might know what it might be."

"He?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Bert," It took a few seconds for Miss Cackle to remember who Constance was talking about eventually she nodded, "I know he is up to something, he's got Celeste wrapped up in his charade, and damn if I can ever figure out what she's up too." Miss Cackle stepped back at the sudden use of the word 'damn'.

"You must be imagining things, what would they have to hide?" Miss Cackle asked sitting down next to Constance, who shot her a knowing look.

"Celeste is married, surly you can't accuse your sister of that." Miss Cackle sat up straight in her chair shocked at what Constance was implying.

"Celeste is the one that's promiscuous in this family, be it men or women." Constance confessed as she lowered her head into her arm, her long hair fell foreword concealing her face. Miss Cackle patted her deputy's shoulder, and assured her that Celeste would never do such a thing.

"Thank you Amelia," Constance said lifting her head up after a few moments of silence, "Thank you for putting up with me, and my sister." Constance said as a faint smile crossed her face.

"Anytime Constance. You are like a daughter to me as well as my best friend, and that's what mothers and friends do they put up with each other." Constance shifted her weight in her seat and smiled at Amelia. The sound of the bell ringing snapped both women back to the present,

"Goodness, I didn't think it was this close to assembly." Miss Cackle said looking up at the clock.

"I have to get the twins ready, I'll see you in a short while." Constance said before disappearing. Miss Cackle looked up to see some of the first years arrive, no doubt they saw Constance disappear, because their face's were an odd shade of pale. As the rest of the students filed in and took up their places Miss Cackle made her way to the platform where Miss Drill, Miss Bat and Celeste stood waiting for her, Miss Cackle turned around to address the students when Miss Bat stopped her by pulling on her arm.

"What is it Miss Bat?" Miss Cackle asked annoyed at the interruption.

"We can't start Lily hasn't arrived yet." She said indicating the empty chair next to Mildred.

"She probably didn't hear the bell," She turned to Miss Drill, "She is down in the dungeons practising will you go fetch her?" Miss Drill nodded then jumped off the platform and jogged out the door. Miss Bat tugged on Miss Cackle's arm once again to get her attention, when she had it she pointed to the side door where she could see Constance and Egbert coming, each with a baby in their arms.

"I vote we start without Lily, Constance is this close to turning around." Celeste said indicating a small amount of space between her thumb and forefinger, Miss Cackle sighed and cleared her throat before she started the girls on the school song.

'Seem's awful quiet.' Imogen thought to herself, she then remembered the silencing spell Miss Hardbroom placed around the room Lily practised in, so not to disturb the other students. She reached the door with the words 'Lily's Studio' written across in yellow paint, chuckling at the decorative touch Imogen pushed the door open expecting to be blasted away. When no sound reached her ears she scanned the interior of the room only to find it empty, even the guitar was gone and in it's place sat a folded up piece of paper. Imogen crossed over to it and picked it up, she examined it before opening it, it was a piece of sheet music but on the back was the same poor handwriting found on the door. Smoothing the piece of paper out Imogen began to read, her eyes shot up in surprise at the content of the letter and she quickly folded it back up and shoved it in her pocket. 'Miss Hardbroom is not going to like this one bit.' Imogen thought to herself, 'but I can't show her this letter that would land Lily in even more hot water, not with the choice of words she so ahem pleasantly used.' Quickly Imogen left the room and sprinted up the dungeon steps towards the Great Hall.

Miss Cackle rocked impatiently on her feet watching the door, waiting for Imogen and Lily to show up. A quick movement to her side caused Miss Cackle to look over to the side doors, Imogen stood there with a look of panic on her face. Miss Cackle gently tugged on Celeste's hand to get her attention, when she had it she leaned over and whispered in her ear, and pointed in Imogen's direction. Celeste nodded and looked to Constance as Miss Cackle made her way off the platform to where Imogen stood.

"What is the matter? Where is Lily?" Amelia asked afraid of the answer.

"She's not there, neither is the guitar. I found this in it's place,"Imogen said as she handed the folded up sheet music to Amelia, "I don't think Miss Hardbroom should be shown the note, it's not in the best of taste." Amelia read the note over and quickly agreed with Imogen, she then looked inside to where Constance stood then back at Imogen.

"Well she couldn't have gone far, the gates are closed and Lily can't ride a broomstick. Go check the courtyard and the surrounding area, I'll dispose of this and finish up here." Miss Cackle said as she made her way back into the Great Hall.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: I'm sad to say this is the last chapter, it's a short one but I couldn't stretch it out any further. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. _

_Lily Anne Olson_

* * *

Chapter 19

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Constance thundered at Miss Drill who shrunk back behind Miss Cackle's desk as if it would offer some hope of protection from Miss Hardbroom.

"I say we should split up and search for her she must be hiding in the castle somewhere, it's not like she can fly off when she doesn't even know how to ride a broom." Miss Cackle said standing up between the two women.

"Actually," Celeste started but stopped suddenly when she noticed the death glare Constance was giving her, "she's not that good at it, but she can." Celeste said looking away from her sister.

"And who's brilliant idea was that I suppose?" Constance yelled at Celeste, Egbert put his hand on her arm but she shrugged it off as she stalked over to where Celeste stood.

"I only taught her so she," Constance interrupted her,

"So she could run away more efficiently?"

"In a word, yes." Celeste said raising her head up to meet her sisters glare, "I taught her when she was eight, she should be fine on a broomstick by now."

"Arguing with one another is not going to bring her back," Miss Bat said quietly as she rocked Elizabeth in her arms.

"Davina is right." Celeste said quickly agreeing with Davina. This time Constance let herself get gently pulled away from Celeste, "Very well, and since it is your doing she might be flying you will come with me." Constance said shooting another glare at Celeste.

"Imogen will cover the area surrounding the castle, while the Chief Wizard and I will search the castle once again before heading out of grounds." Miss Cackle instructed, to the others.

"And I will look after these precious little darlings." Miss Bat chimed in. Constance took a side glance at the headmistress, "They'll be fine with Miss Bat let's just focus on finding Lily." Miss Cackle said, as she watched Celeste grab Constance by the arm and lead her to the door.

"It might be wise if you were to check the girls rooms while I check down here, then we can search the dungeons together." Egbert suggested, Miss Cackle nodded in agreement, and headed up the stairs. Once she was gone Egbert started off with the Mess Hall, and slowly scanned every face in the room before concluding Lily wasn't there. This threw a rock into his plans, he wanted to do this before Lily and the entire school. He wondered if he made the mistake of telling Lily in the first place, she did keep it mum and Constance was none the wiser but still her running off like this was rather, he paused his thoughts, selfish, he concluded. Egbert made his way around to the potion's lab and scanned the interior noted the closed door on the other side of the room and crossed over to it, it was locked. He sighed and left the room. Now, he thought, Constance will be too upset to listen to anything else anyone has to say, and it might be another month before he had a remote chance to try again. Egbert stopped outside the Spell Casting room, everything was in it's place there wasn't another door for Lily to hide behind, so he moved off to the Chanting room. As he neared the Chanting room the faint sound of music travelled through the corridor, Miss Bat is supposed to be with the children, he huffed as he quickened his step, he then remembered she is a sensitive woman and he stopped himself from rushing into the room, instead he paused and collected himself before he entered.

Grabbing her broom from the broomshed Celeste moved aside to allow Constance inside to get her's.

"Why didn't you tell me you taught her to fly?" Constance asked her sister once they were off the ground.

"It actually slipped my mind that I had, besides Lily prefers the ground to the sky. The last time Mam caught her trying to run away she was beaten raw, I think that might have been the first and last time she ever rode a broom to escape that place." Celeste confessed, "If anything she probably went up and over the wall then took off on foot, with that heavy guitar I don't know how she could have balanced herself." Constance slowed her broom and stared at her sister.

"What do you mean 'with the guitar'?" Constance asked.

"Lily took the guitar with her, that's what Miss Cackle told me in assembly when she returned from talking with Imogen." Celeste said, she had to admit she was confused by the sudden change in moods from Constance, the smile across her lips furthered her confusion, it wasn't often when you saw Constance smile a full smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Celeste finally asked.

"I distinctly remember you placing a theft deterrent spell on that guitar," Constance turned and scanned the horizon.

"That bloody beacon, I completely forgot about that." Celeste lowered her head and muttered the spell the looked up.

"There," Constance said pointing toward the castle, she then turned her broom around and headed back to the castle, with Celeste following close behind her.

Turning the handle Egbert pushed the door open and stepped inside, he stopped short when he realized it wasn't Miss Bat at the piano. When he realized she didn't hear him enter he approached her and stood behind her as she played. When the song finished she placed her hands down in her lap,

"What do you want?" she asked not turning around her voice was flat and with no emotion, Egbert was a little surprised that she even knew he was there.

"Everyone is out looking for you." He finally said finding his voice, for some reason he couldn't find himself to get angry with the girl.

"Why? I'm right here, I said I would be practising." Lily said pointing to the guitar which lay on a nearby table.

"Why weren't you at the assembly?" Egbert asked moving closer to the girl.

"I didn't want to go." Came the short reply.

"Your Mum is very worried about you,"

Constance stopped short of the door when she heard Egbert speak, the rest of what he said was muffled as Lily lay her hand on the piano keys to turn herself around, instinctively Constance vanished from sight to listen in on what was being said.

"I said I was practising, there was nothing to worry about, so I didn't show up at the stupid assembly, it's not like I haven't met Elizabeth and Eamon before." Lily said walking to her guitar, Constance muttered the theft spell, undoing the alarm just as Lily laid her hands over the strings and strummed a few notes.

"I wanted you to be there, it was to be a very important assembly, you knew that Lily." Egbert said calmly.

"I know." Lily said still strumming the same notes, "What did she say?" Lily asked after a few moments.

"I don't know I didn't get to ask her."

"Why not?" Lily asked looking up at the wizard.

"Because you weren't there, and I can't ask her something that important, without your permission."

"But you're the Grand High Chief, High, you're a very important wizard, you don't need anyone's permission for anything." Lily stated. Constance bit her lip to help contain her laughter at how badly Lily had butchered the Chief Wizard's title.

"Just because I am the Chief Wizard, doesn't mean that I can just go about doing anything I wish, there are certain things even I need permission for." Egbert said as he sat down.

"Like asking Mam to marry you?" Lily asked lowering her head. Constance's jaw dropped at what she heard Lily say. Egbert nodded. Lily sighed and made her way over to the piano and started to play the beginning of Amid the Falling Snow, she stopped after a few bars and turned around to face the wizard again, but instead of looking t him she saw her Mam appear behind him. Noticing Lily's diverted attention Egbert turned around and immediately stood up.

"Is that true?" Constance asked, "Is that why you were," She couldn't finish her thought.

"Being secretive." He finished her sentence, then nodded.

"Then what exactly was all the secret talk with Celeste?" Constance demanded.

"Call me old fashioned but I believe that when a man wants to marry the woman he loves, he asks the family first." Constance stood in silence unsure of what to say, slowly Egbert made his way over to where she stood, when he reached her he took her hand in his and pulled small box from under his cloak. Looking over his shoulder at Lily he waited before opening the box, Lily sighed and sat down on the piano bench.

"I already said you could." Egbert turned around and faced Constance and opened the tiny box. Constance gasped and pulled her hand away in shock when she saw the blue sapphire wrapped in the silver band, she looked up at Egbert as he took the ring out of the box, then taking her left hand in his he then looked up at her.

"Will you do me the honour of joining me in marriage?" Constance looked him in the eye then down at the ring, she looked back up at him and found she couldn't speak.

"What do you think she is going to say?" Miss Cackle whispered peeking inside the doorway at the two.

"She damn well better say yes or I'll have to slap some sense into her." Celeste whispered back. Miss Cackle smiled at Celeste's remark then turned her attention back to the goings on in the room as the sound of piano music started.

"Did you plan it this way?" Miss Cackle asked.

"It was supposed to happen during the assembly." Celeste confessed.

"Well?" Egbert asked quietly.

"Marriage." Constance whispered, Egbert nodded.

"I love you Miss Hardbroom." Constance straightened her posture, Egbert saw her expression change from shock to stern, he felt his own expression fall.

"I think under the current circumstances," She paused, then smiled, "Constance would be more appropriate." Before he had time to place the ring on her finger she had lowered her head and had caught his lips with hers, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him.

"I believe that is a definite yes, don't you agree Celeste?" Miss Cackle asked turning toward the woman beside her.

"Bloody hell you'd think she kept us waiting a fortnight for her answer." Celeste said standing up, "lets goon in and congratulate them." Celeste said smiling, Miss Cackle nodded and pushed the door open and stepped inside.


End file.
